Tout avait commencé simplement
by CherryPeach
Summary: ... mais quand on est une éternelle indécise, quand on hésite pour tout et pour rien, comment voulez-vous que les choses se fassent simplement ? C'est la question que je me pose depuis vingt-cinq ans, et que je me pose encore plus maintenant... UA dans lequel James et Lily se rencontrent grâce à Tinder et... la suite, c'est là-dedans !
1. Opération vide-dressing

**Saluuuut ! Tout d'abord, bienvenue (eh oui, on n'oublie pas la politesse !). Je suis tellement excitée à l'idée de publier ENFIN cette fic ! Ça faisait déjà un petit bout de temps que je travaillais dessus, mais avec le bac et toutes les choses qui gravitent autour d'un élève de Terminale, je n'arrivais pas forcément à consacrer autant de temps que je voulais à l'écriture... Donc, cette fic est toute fraiche, toute nouvelle, toute guimauve et toute pleine de bons sentiments et j'espère VRAIMENT qu'elle va vous plaire ! Je vous laisse avec le premier chapitre et on se retrouve en bas...**

 **Disclaimer : Vous le savez, je ne suis pas JK Rowling et ses merveilleux personnages que j'aime d'amour ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux que j'ai créés (je sais que j'en ai créé un, mais je ne sais plus s'il y en a plus XD)**

* * *

 **Chapitre I – Opération vide-dressing**

 ** _[LILY'S POV]_**

Déjà quinze ou vingt minutes que je fais des allers-retours entre mon lit et mon armoire, en cherchant désespérément quelque chose à mettre. Je sors toutes les robes et les jupes que je trouve et qui – potentiellement – me vont encore, je les jette sur mon lit et enfouis au fond de mes tiroirs celles qui sont trop petites, trouées ou démodées.

Oui, si j'étais normale, je pourrais les donner ou les jeter à la poubelle. C'est d'ailleurs ce que Dorcas me répète en boucle – en plus de me faire la morale sur la quantité de vêtements que je possède.

Je sors le nez de l'armoire avec une nouvelle robe en main, et c'est seulement à ce moment précis que je réalise l'étendue des dégâts. Bon, d'accord, j'ai peut-être un peu trop de vêtements. Étant donné que Dorcas est forcée d'élire domicile sur le sol, n'ayant plus de place sur mon lit double.

Le plus désolant dans toute cette histoire, c'est que je n'achète même pas tous ces habits par addiction démesurée au shopping. Je n'ai jamais aimé faire du shopping – contrairement à ma sœur – et je préfère très nettement garder mon argent pour les livres et la nourriture. Non, moi, si je remplis mon armoire, c'est par peur démesurée de manquer de quelque chose dont je pourrais éventuellement avoir besoin – ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans ma vie. Étant de nature impulsive, je peux me réveiller un matin en voulant porter des cuissardes – alors que je hais les cuissardes et que je sais pertinemment que les cuissardes ne me vont pas – et être de mauvaise humeur toute la journée parce que je n'en aurais pas trouvé dans mes placards. Alors que si j'en trouve, je les essaierais, me rendrais compte, une fois de plus, que je n'aime pas ça, et les rangerais tout sourire avant de glisser dans ma paire de baskets préférées.

Dorcas pose le livre que, manifestement, elle essayait de lire et que, manifestement, elle n'arrive pas à lire. À cause de moi. Enfin, quand je dis qu'elle _pose le livre_ , je minimise l'action. Dire qu'elle claque le livre sur le parquet serait plus proche de la réalité.

« Pourquoi cette agitation soudaine, Lily ? » demande-t-elle en soupirant.

Elle se fiche de moi ? Je l'ai appelée exprès pour qu'elle m'aide et elle ne s'en rappelle même pas ! Et après, ça se dit _meilleure amie_. Meilleure amie en carton, oui !

« Je t'en ai parlé au téléphone, Dorcas ! » m'exclamé-je.

« Désolée de te le dire, mais non. Tu t'es contenté de crier d'une voix suraiguë et absolument insupportable que c'était une urgence d'ordre intergalactique et qu'il fallait absolument que je vienne chez toi si je ne voulais pas tu meures seule dans ton appartement comme une pauvre petite guimauve moisie. »

« C'est faux, j't'ai expliqué » marmonné-je. « T'as juste pas entendu. »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel avant de poursuivre :

« Oh, oui ! Excuse-moi ! Tu l'as très certainement déjà expliqué à cette immonde jupe tartan que tu as confondu avec ta meilleure amie. Une fois de plus » réplique-t-elle sarcastiquement.

« C'est vrai qu'elle est immonde, cette jupe » affirmé-je. « C'est Vernon qui me l'a offerte à Noël dernier. »

Dorcas jure et se prend la tête dans les mains. Enfin, c'est vrai, quoi ! Manifestement, cette jupe est immonde. Mais je ne peux pas la jeter : si Vernon et Tunie veulent la voir un jour, qu'est-ce je dirais ? « Désolée, beau-frère, j'ai jeté ton cadeau. On n'a pas idée d'offrir une jupe couleur vomi à une fille, aussi ! Achète-toi du bon goût à défaut de m'acheter une jupe. » Déjà que mes relations avec la belle-famille ne sont pas particulièrement au beau-fixe… Et Tunie m'en voudrait éternellement de jeter un cadeau de son _si adorable_ mari.

Je replonge le visage dans mon armoire et jette trois autres robes par terre : une noire que je porte assez fréquemment, et deux autres que j'ai achetées et que je n'ai jamais mises. La verte, je l'avais prise pour un rendez-vous avec mon dernier copain… qui m'a larguée le soir même dudit rendez-vous, alors que je trainais encore chez moi en serviette de bain, à la recherche de mon eye-liner. L'autre, en mousseline rouge, m'avait clairement fait de l'œil dans le magasin. Mais en la passant – chez moi, bien évidemment, puisque je ne perds jamais mon temps à essayer dans les cabines d'essayage – j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion qu'elle ne m'allait absolument pas. Le rouge et le roux, ça ne s'accorde pas.

« Dorcas ! » crié-je. « Tu peux m'apporter mon ordinateur ? »

J'entends ma meilleure amie, qui était partie se chercher à boire dans la cuisine, revenir dans ma chambre en soupirant, alors que je dégage une jupe patineuse noire.

« Il est où ? » me demande-t-elle.

« Sur mon lit ! »

« Lily, ton lit est recouvert par des tonnes de vêtements » soupire-t-elle dramatiquement.

Bah, il est en dessous, suffit de chercher… Je sais qu'elle n'ira pas chercher mon ordinateur : son but est de me prouver que j'ai tort et que je dois faire du vide parmi mes vêtements et c'est pourquoi elle essaye de rendre ma tâche encore plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Alors, je lui demande gentiment qu'elle me donne quelques conseils sur la tenue idéale pour un premier rendez-vous.

Je sursaute violemment quand je me tourne pour quitter mon armoire. Dorcas est plantée juste derrière moi et me regarde avec de grands yeux ahuris. Je l'interroge du regard et me plante devant mon grand miroir, ma jupe toujours en main. Ça, ça pourrait faire l'affaire : ni trop court, ni trop long, fidèle à ce que je porte d'habitude.

« Premier rendez-vous ? » répète-t-elle. « Vraiment ? »

« Oui, premier rendez-vous. Pourquoi ? Ça t'étonne ? »

Elle croise les bras et s'adosse contre un mur.

« Ça fait un bail que tu n'as pas eu de premier rendez-vous, Lily. Les derniers mecs avec lesquels tu es sortie, tu les rencontrais à la fac. »

« Oui, bah, les choses changent. Ça ne marche pas avec les gars de la fac de médecine donc je change d'horizon. »

« Alors ça y est ? Tu es enfin prête à tirer un trait sur Aaron ? »

Je grimace. Aaron et moi, ça a duré deux ans. Tout a commencé le soir de mes vingt-et-un ans, quand j'ai finalement accepté l'idée de passer de l'amitié à l'amour. Et je l'ai quitté quelques jours après mes vingt-trois ans. Le jour de notre rupture, j'avais passé une journée affreuse. J'étais arrivée à un point de non-retour avec mon meilleur ami d'enfance, j'avais le moral dans les chaussettes et, quand j'avais enfin pu sortir de la fac, je m'étais réfugiée au bureau d'Aaron (graphiste dans une boîte de communication). Il avait l'habitude de faire des heures supplémentaires et j'avais rejoint l'open-space, sans rien demander à personne, comme toujours. Sauf que ce soir-là, Aaron était en charmante compagnie et trop occupé à défaire l'attache du soutien-gorge de son plan-cul pour remarquer que sa copine était dans la pièce.

Je fixe Dorcas et j'essaye de paraître le plus convaincante possible.

« Dorcas, ça fait presque deux ans qu'Aaron et moi, c'est terminé. »

« Je sais que tu penses encore à lui, Lily » réplique-t-elle. « Malgré les autres mecs avec lesquels tu as pu sortir. »

« Et alors ? » m'emporté-je. « Tu préfères que je continue à me morfondre sur le fait que mon premier amour m'a trompée devant mes yeux ou que j'aille de l'avant ? »

Après cette histoire, j'ai tout fait pour ne plus m'attacher. Je faisais confiance à Aaron et j'aurais pu le suivre jusqu'au bout du monde, comme la pauvre fille amoureuse que j'étais. Je m'en suis tellement voulu de l'avoir aimé, alors qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'un lâche, et je m'en veux encore d'avoir découvert ce qu'était l'amour avec lui. Aaron a été ma seule relation sérieuse parce que je n'ai jamais réussi à l'oublier.

Je ne suis pas restée seule pour autant, après ma rupture. J'ai eu plusieurs mecs de passage. Mais jamais rien de sérieux. J'attendais que les choses se fassent. Je ne prenais aucune initiative. Ces histoires ne me concernaient pas, n'étaient pas les miennes, ne m'appartenaient pas. Elles ne me ressemblaient pas et je préférais ne pas y faire face. Je me contentais de sortir de temps en temps avec mes copains et de coucher avec eux – parce qu'après deux ans de relation sérieuse, on est forcément en manque de ce côté-là. Mais il n'y avait rien de plus entre eux et moi, et c'est pourquoi ils me quittaient ou je les quittais assez rapidement.

« Je veux pas que tu risques de souffrir encore, c'est tout » se défend Dorcas. « Que tu te renfermes sur toi-même parce que tu refuses d'extérioriser, par peur d'avoir encore plus mal. Que tu te plonges dans le travail jusqu'au burn-out pour te couper un maximum du monde extérieur. »

« Ça ne se reproduira pas » affirmé-je, en hochant vigoureusement la tête – plus pour me convaincre moi-même. « Et puis, il faut savoir prendre des risques pour avancer. La vie est faite de risques, non ? Surtout en amour, hein ? » ajouté-je. « Y a pas quelqu'un qui a dit ça ? »

« Sûrement » marmonne-t-elle. « Alors, tu l'as rencontré où ? »

« Tu vas rire, mais je l'ai rencontré sur Tinder » réponds-je avec un sourire en coin.

« Tinder ? » répète-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. « Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas le principe des _rencontres dématérialisées_ , comme tu les appelles toi-même. »

« Non, c'est pas que je n'aime pas. C'est que j'approuve pas complètement » expliqué-je d'un air peu convaincu. « Mais, regarde Marlène, c'est comme ça qu'elle a rencontré Thomas ! »

« Oui, mais Marlène n'est pas toi, et elle ne recherche pas à connaître avant toute chose le QI des gars avec qui elle sort ! » rit-elle alors que je lui lance un sourire forcé pour lui signifier que sa remarque n'a rien de drôle. « Enfin, je reste persuadée que, même si Tinder a l'air d'être une bonne invention, le boulot reste le premier créateur de liens sociaux. Comme pour Rémus et moi. »

Ça y est, elle a des étoiles dans les yeux. Dès que Dorcas parle de Rémus, son copain, ses yeux bleus pétillent et ses joues deviennent plus roses. Quand ils se sont rencontrés, ça a été le coup de foudre mutuel et ils ont eu vite fait de tomber amoureux.

Pourtant, au début, ça n'a pas été facile pour eux : Rémus souffrant d'une maladie génétique, il a constamment l'impression d'être un fardeau pour ses proches et est persuadé qu'il finira sa vie seul à cause de ça. Ce qui est parfaitement ridicule – mais Rémus, bien que réservé et introverti, est une vraie tête de mule. Alors, quand leur histoire a commencé à devenir sérieuse, il essayait de se défiler pour ne pas avoir à avouer à Dorcas qu'il était malade et pour ne pas lui faire de peine. Et moi, je recueillais une Dorcas en larmes chez moi. Ils ont bien failli se séparer à cause de ça, d'ailleurs. C'est seulement après de longues explications, mêlées aux pleurs de Dorcas, que Rémus lui a tout dit de sa maladie, et que Dorcas lui a promis qu'elle ne le laisserait jamais tomber pour ça, qu'elle l'aimait, malade ou pas, et qu'elle voulait l'aider à s'accepter tel qu'il était.

« Depuis quand tu as rencontré Rémus au boulot ? » demandé-je en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu l'as rencontré dans un café ! »

« Café situé en face du lycée où il enseigne et où il va déjeuner avec ses collègues. Techniquement, c'est le travail qui nous a rapprochés. »

Je fais la moue mais n'ajoute rien. De toute façon, Dorcas fera en sorte d'avoir raison et de me prouver par A + B que leurs milieux professionnels leur a permis de sortir ensemble. Même si c'était une simple question de hasard si Dorcas se trouvait dans le même café dans lequel Rémus avait décidé d'aller déjeuner.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu sais de lui ? » demande-t-elle distraitement.

« James, vingt-six ans, brun aux yeux noisettes et myope, vraisemblablement issu d'une famille aisée. Et vraiment pas mal. »

« Les Mary et les Marlène vont être jalouses... » réplique-t-elle en riant.

Avec un sourire resplendissant, je me soulève sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper une pile de chemises. Dire que ce James ne me plait pas serait mentir. Il est tout-à-fait mon genre – même si je n'aime pas dire que j'ai un genre. Et au fil des conversations que j'ai eues avec lui, il m'a semblé être intelligent et sérieux. Les coups d'un soir, ça n'a pas l'air de l'intéresser – et quand bien même il serait intéressé, je pense qu'il peut trouver sans difficulté en sortant en boîte ou dans un bar quelconque. Non, il m'a plutôt l'air d'expérimenter, de tâter le terrain, sans forcément chercher à se poser sérieusement. Comme moi, quoi.

« Cette jupe, ça passe ? » demandé-je en agitant ma jupe patineuse. « Avec une chemise et mes Stan Smith ? Ou mes Converses ? »

« Vous allez où ? »

« Prendre un verre dans un bar. Rien qui demande de se mettre sur son trente-et-un. »

Dorcas pouffe et plisse les yeux.

« Oui, on voit tout de suite que c'est quelque chose de détendu quand on regarde l'état de ton lit. »

« Détendu ne veut pas dire mal habillé, ma chère Dorcas » rétorqué-je. « Alors, tu en penses quoi ? »

Elle pince les lèvres et me dit de m'habiller pour avoir une idée. Ce que je fais pendant qu'elle commence à replier mes affaires éparpillées partout. J'ai vraiment la meilleure amie du monde.

* * *

 **Bon, bon, bon... Vous vous doutez du thème du deuxième chapitre, je suppose ? Pas trop de surprises, hein ! Et je n'applique pas ici les codes d'André Gide qui veut un effet de surprise à chaque nouveau chapitre des _Faux Monnayeurs_ (s'il y a des Tle L dans les parages... :D)  
**

 **Breeef, j'espère vraiment que ce premier chapitre vous a plu et qu'il va vous donner envie de revenir pour la suite. Parce que moi, j'aimerais bien vous revoir ! Laissez-moi un petit commentaire pour me dire ça (ou même pour me raconter votre vie, si ça vous chante !), ça fait plaisir et ça aide pour la suite ! À la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre II :D  
**


	2. Un maraudeur ?

**Holaaa ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre, suite logique du chapitre I avec... la rencontre Jily, bien sûr !**

 **Disclaimer : Personnages pas à moi cause que moi pas être JK Rowling, snif snif... Mais bon, je suis quand-même contente d'être moi !**

* * *

 **Chapitre II – Un maraudeur ?**

 ** _[LILY'S POV]_**

Ça y est, je suis devant le bar. Et j'espère que je ne vais pas avoir à attendre trop longtemps, parce que je commence à avoir froid aux pieds, moi.

En regardant autour de moi, je reconnais mon James qui attend, son téléphone à la main. Donc je n'aurais pas à attendre, et c'est tant mieux. Il a l'air soucieux et semble être en plein échange de SMS importants. Il ne m'a pas encore vue, alors je prends le temps de l'observer. Il a de beaux cheveux soyeux et désordonnés et un visage aux traits très fins et plutôt harmonieux. Sur son petit nez droit sont posées ses lunettes de vue, à monture marron. Premier point positif, sa vraie tête correspond à sa photo de profil.

Je m'avance vers lui d'une démarche assurée – merci à mes baskets – et me compose un beau sourire.

« James ? »

Le concerné lève la tête, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Mon dieu, cet enfant a des yeux magnifiques… Mélange de marron, de vert et de marron doré, qui me rappelle d'ailleurs la couleur des yeux de Rémus. J'adore ça. Il ne répond pas immédiatement, il prend quelques secondes pour détailler mon petit minois. Secondes qui me semblent très longues et pendant lesquelles je ne parviens pas à lire dans ses yeux. Si mon maquillage a coulé, je jure que je le jette par la fenêtre. Ce ne serait pas une grande perte, de toute façon.

« Lily, je présume ? »

Belle voix, grave, posée, assurée… Décidemment, il a tout pour plaire, lui.

« Elle-même » souris-je. « Ravie de faire- »

Et là, je bute. Je le tutoie ou je le vouvoie ? Nous sommes des adultes, la correction voudrait que je le vouvoie. Mais jusque-là, on se tutoyait...

« On continue de se tutoyer ? » demandé-je en fronçant les sourcils. « Oh, mon Dieu, ça parait fou de devoir poser cette question ! »

« On se tutoie. On est encore jeunes, merci bien ! » rigole-t-il.

C'est gênant. C'est extrêmement gênant. J'aurais dû me renseigner sur la manière à laquelle on aborde le mec qu'on a rencontré sur Internet...

Nous entrons dans le bar et trouvons une table un peu isolée : le principe, c'est de faire connaissance, pas de draguer les autres, donc inutile de se montrer.

Il semble avoir ses habitudes ici, puisque le barman vient le saluer et prend des nouvelles des « maraudeurs ». Les maraudeurs ? Qui sont les maraudeurs ? Qui maraude ? James est un maraudeur ? Depuis quand les avocats (parce que oui, il est avocat) commettent ouvertement des délits – puisque le barman est manifestement au courant quelque chose ? Et qui utilise encore le mot « maraudeur », d'ailleurs ?

Je vois une grande main s'agiter devant mes yeux et je suis le bras au bout de cette main. Bras qui me mène, sans surprise, à l'épaule, au cou, puis à la tête de James le Maraudeur.

« Tu pensais à quoi ? » demande-t-il. « Ça fait quatre fois que je t'appelle pour te demander ce que tu veux boire. »

« Moi ? »

Je cligne des yeux et remarque le barman, debout à côté de notre table. Je lève la tête et m'adresse alors directement à lui pour passer commande.

« Euh… Un mojito, s'il vous plait. Avec beaucoup, beaucoup de menthe. »

« La même chose, s'il te plait » commande mon maraudeur. « Mais avec les quantités normales. »

Le barman nous laisse seuls et je scanne mon rendez-vous des yeux, sans même m'en rendre compte. Mais James, lui s'en rend compte. Et me le fait comprendre en se raclant bruyamment la gorge. Dans un autre contexte, je l'aurais sermonné parce qu'on ne se racle pas la gorge d'une telle manière lors d'un premier rendez-vous. Même hors d'un premier rendez-vous, d'ailleurs. Par correction, on se racle la gorge de manière discrète.

« Lily, tu vas bien ? » s'enquit-il. « T'étais perdue dans tes pensées et maintenant, on dirait que tu me passes aux rayons X. »

J'essaye de savoir quel genre de personne tu es, mon cher. C'est tout naturel quand on vient d'apprendre que l'on a accepté l'invitation d'un maraudeur.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre parce que le barman revient avec notre commande. En déposant le mojito de James devant lui, il lui murmure quelque chose dans l'oreille, que je n'ai manifestement pas le loisir de pouvoir entendre. Toujours se méfier des messes-basses : la dernière fois que j'ai surpris des messes-basses, mes amies se sont ramenées chez moi, le jour de mon vingt-cinquième anniversaire, avec un fouet et des menottes en guise de cadeau. Journée mémorable. Surtout quand ma mère m'a demandé quels cadeaux j'avais reçu.

« Victor me disait que tu étais resplendissante » répète James. « Et il a ajouté que j'avais de bons goûts en matière de filles. »

« C'est gentil de sa part » dis-je évasivement.

« Et il a raison, d'ailleurs » ajoute-t-il avec un sourire qui se veut charmeur – et qui est charmeur.

Je relève la tête et fixe James quelques secondes, les sourcils froncés. Le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il vient de dire, ce qui prend plus de temps qu'à la normale. Cette histoire de maraudeur me trotte toujours dans la tête et tant que je ne saurais pas de quoi il s'agit exactement, je ne pourrais pas passer à autre chose. Alors, autant lui demander tout de suite, non ?

Il commence à boire son cocktail, alors que je fais toujours tourner mon verre dans mes mains. Aucun de nous ne parle, nous nous échangeons juste quelques regards furtifs de temps à autre. Il doit penser qu'il perd son temps…

« James » commencé-je, « c'est quoi les maraudeurs ? »

Il commence à rire. C'est si amusant que ça ? Oh, bien-sûr, ça ne me dérange pas de le voir rire : il a un beau sourire. Mais j'aimerais bien pouvoir partager son hilarité – ou, au moins, en comprendre la raison.

« C'est ça qui te rend muette depuis tout à l'heure ? » dit-il après avoir avalé sa gorgée.

« Je m'interroge… C'est pas courant comme mot, de nos jours » me justifié-je.

« Les Maraudeurs sont les personnes auxquelles je tiens le plus » répond-il avec beaucoup de sérieux. « Elles savent tout de moi, et je sais tout d'elles, et nous sommes inséparables. Et ce depuis nos onze ans. »

« Tes meilleurs amis ? » deviné-je.

« Eux-mêmes. Nous nous sommes rencontrés au collège et le courant est tout de suite passé entre nous. Et comme nous faisions les quatre-cents coups ensemble, il nous fallait un nom de groupe digne de nos actes. C'est mon meilleur ami qui a fini par trouver l'idée en feuilletant un dictionnaire, et c'est comme ça que les Maraudeurs sont nés. »

Son meilleur ami feuillette des dictionnaires ? Il n'y a que moi que ça étonne ?

J'hoche la tête et tente de dissimuler ma surprise en piquant une tête dans mon cocktail. Peut-être ai-je un peu trop d'imagination… Ou peut-être est-ce James qui me fait cet effet. James comment, d'ailleurs ? Je n'ai pas le souvenir qu'il m'ait dit son nom. Tout comme il ne doit sûrement pas connaître le mien.

À partir de là, la conversation se fait toute seule. Nous passons par différents sujets relativement larges, tels que nos études respectives, la politique ou la musique, avant de nous concentrer sur nos vies personnelles.

J'apprends donc que James (Potter, de son nom) vient, comme je l'avais dit à Dorcas, d'une famille très aisée. Son père est patron d'une marque de cosmétique et sa mère est avocate. Il a toujours admiré la détermination de sa mère et le sérieux dont elle faisait preuve dans son travail, et c'est ce qui lui a donné envie de faire de même. Pour l'instant, il travaille en tant que stagiaire dans un cabinet d'avocats et d'après ce que ses collègues disent de lui, il est plutôt doué et a de l'avenir dans le métier.

James est fils unique, ses parents l'ayant eu sur le tard, et compense cette absence de frère et sœur par la présence d'un certain Sirius Black, son meilleur ami et frère de cœur. Ce Sirius est issu d'une noble et ancienne famille bien trop conservatrice qu'il a abandonnée à dix-sept ans pour se réfugier chez les Potter.

Mais quand il commence à me parler de ses deux autres amis, je manque de recracher la gorgée de mojito que j'avais dans la bouche. J'essaye tant bien que mal de me contenir mais, si je ne recrache rien, je m'étouffe. Je tousse alors vivement devant un James impuissant, qui me tape entre les omoplates pour m'aider. Je finis par lui faire signe que je vais mieux et reprends mon souffle.

J'aurais vraiment fait tout ce qu'il ne faut pas faire, pour ce premier rendez-vous… Lily Evans, tu es une catastrophe.

« Rémus ? Tu as bien parlé de Rémus ? J'ai pas rêvé ? »

« Oui, oui, Rémus et Peter. Rémus est prof et Peter bosse dans une boîte d'informatique. »

« Tu te fous de moi, c'est pas possible… ! » soufflé-je, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Non ! Quel serait le but ? Et tu connais Rémus ? »

Ah, ça ! Pour le connaître, je le connais ! C'est grâce à moi qu'il est toujours avec Dorcas et je l'ai même accueilli sous mon toit pour qu'il puisse s'engueuler en toute tranquillité avec ma meilleure amie avant de lui expliquer pourquoi il avait aussi peur de s'engager dans quelque chose de sérieux avec elle.

 ** _[JAMES'S POV]_**

Depuis le début de la soirée, cette fille ne cesse de me surprendre. Lily Evans est tout simplement incroyable. Je ne pensais vraiment pas me retrouver face à un tel spécimen. Belle, intelligente, ambitieuse, rationnelle et d'un naturel déconcertant : elle est bien loin de toutes les filles superficielles que j'ai pu fréquenter auparavant. Elle n'a pas peur de se ridiculiser et d'être honnête, elle ne mâche pas ses mots, elle dit ce qu'elle a sur le cœur. En bref, elle regroupe toutes les qualités que je recherche chez la femme de mes rêves – et si c'est elle, la femme de ma vie, je ne m'y oppose absolument pas !

Mais là, si elle me dit qu'elle connait mon Rémus… Nous sommes amis depuis quinze ans, il nous l'aurait forcément présentée ! Et je me rappellerais avoir rencontré une telle fille, si c'était le cas.

« Ton Rémus sort avec ma Dorcas depuis plus d'un an, James » répond-elle. « Dorcas Meadowes est ma meilleure amie. »

Dorcas et Rémus... C'est une blague ? Et dire que quelque chose me rapproche de Lily depuis un an et demi, déjà. Et que ni elle, ni moi, ne le savions !

Maintenant, il me semble avoir déjà entendu Dorcas mentionner une Lily, mais c'était une mention brève. Dorcas ne s'étend jamais longtemps sur sa vie personnelle, étant de nature très discrète avec les gens qu'elle connaît peu. Et, même au bout d'un an et demi de relation avec Rémus, Sirius, Peter et moi sommes toujours de vagues connaissances pour elle : elle ne nous voit pas souvent parce que nos emplois du temps sont souvent incompatibles, et, comme elle a connaissance de notre amitié, elle préfère nous laisser passer nos soirées entre mecs, comme au bon vieux temps.

« Dorcas va halluciner… » souffle-t-elle. « Et comme le hasard fait bien les choses, elle passait la soirée avec Rémus. »

On revient alors sur la relation entre nos deux meilleurs amis, et Lily m'explique qu'elle a aidé à recoller les morceaux entre les deux amoureux pour que leur histoire dure.

C'est effectivement quelque chose qui nous a toujours étonnés, connaissant Rémus et son manque de confiance dû à sa mucoviscidose. Il sait ce que cette maladie lui réserve et il ne veut infliger son sort à personne : c'est pour cela qu'il essaye d'éviter les relations longues, en amitié comme en amour, et qu'il souhaite que ses parents ne soient plus là quand ce sera son tour de nous quitter. Seulement, ça a raté avec nous et avec Dorcas. Mais je pense qu'il ne comprendra jamais que, même si, le jour où ça arrivera, on s'en remettra difficilement, on se rappellera toujours la chance qu'on a eu de le connaître et que c'est ce qui nous aidera à remonter la pente.

Quand je croise le regard vert émeraude de Lily, j'y vois de la tristesse et de la compassion. Pourquoi me regarde-t-elle soudainement comme ça ? Je cligne des yeux et c'est là que je comprends : mes cils sont humides et ma vision commence à se troubler.

Elle allonge son bras et attrape ma main délicatement, alors que j'essuie précipitamment mes yeux avec le revers de mon autre main.

« Ça doit être très dur de penser que tu seras amené à perdre ton meilleur ami un jour » dit-elle doucement. « C'est égoïste de ma part, mais je ne veux même pas imaginer la douleur de perdre Dorcas un jour. Surtout à cause d'une maladie. »

J'hoche la tête. Quelqu'un qui n'est pas confronté à cette situation dirait effectivement que sa remarque est égoïste. Mais pas moi. Je sais ce que c'est. À chaque rendez-vous de Rémus à l'hôpital, on se mord les doigts jusqu'à ce qu'il nous appelle pour nous apporter des nouvelles. Dès qu'il tousse, dès qu'il est fatigué, dès qu'il dit ne pas se sentir bien, on a peur pour lui et on ne peut pas s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire. C'est ce qu'on vit depuis qu'on sait que Rémus est malade et je ne souhaite cela à personne.

« Mais j'ai confiance en la médecine » continue-t-elle. « Et je suis persuadée qu'on arrivera à améliorer la condition des malades. Qu'on arrivera à mieux combattre la mucoviscidose. »

« C'est le futur médecin qui parle, ou l'amie qui souhaite que Rémus puisse guérir ? »

« Les deux » admet-elle dans un demi-sourire. « Mais je sais comment ça bouge, dans le monde médical, et je sais qu'un jour, on s'améliorera encore. Peut-être dans trois ans, peut-être dans dix, peut-être dans quarante, mais on s'améliorera. »

Elle hoche vigoureusement la tête, pour bien appuyer ce qu'elle dit. J'esquisse un signe de tête en guise de remerciements et termine mon verre et elle fait de même, en tempêtant contre une rondelle de citron vert qui la dérange.

Les deux facettes de sa personnalités ne m'ont pas échappées et ne font que se confirmer : d'un côté, elle est vive, souriante, enjouée et complétement déjantée. Mais dès qu'elle parle de ses études ou de la médecine en général, elle fait preuve d'un sérieux à toute épreuve. On sent que c'est un sujet qui la passionne et la touche profondément et je ne doute pas qu'elle sera un excellent médecin. Elle a, je pense, les qualités requises pour l'être.

C'est ce que je lui dis avant de la quitter, quand nous arrivons devant son immeuble – petit bâtiment situé dans une rue plutôt tranquille. Elle me sourit, touchée par ma remarque et nous nous disons au revoir, en gardant nos distances. Évidemment, j'aimerais bien aller plus loin avec elle mais premièrement, je ne sais pas si mes envies sont réciproques et deuxièmement, _jamais le premier soir_.

* * *

 **Jamais le premier soir... Pis moi, ça m'arrangeait pas le premier soir x) Quant à l'histoire du dictionnaire, c'est inspiré d'une pote qui feuilletait un dico et qui s'était pété le pied en faisant tomber le dico dessus.**

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, j'avais du mal à écrire la rencontre (c'est pour ça que c'est le chapitre que j'aime le moins...). Si vous voulez revenir, on se revoit la semaine prochaine !**


	3. Moment de réflexion

**Holaaa ! Voilà le troisième chapitre. Je n'ai pas grand chose à ajouter alors bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas x)**

 **Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude, on connait le refrain. Je ne suis pas JK Rowling ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre III – Moment de réflexion**

 ** _[TROIS MOIS PLUS TARD]_**

 ** _[LILY'S POV]_**

Aujourd'hui, je fais du tri. Le grand ménage de printemps. Oui, oui, c'est décidé. Ce soir, quand j'irai me coucher, il n'y aura plus d'affaires en trop dans mon armoire, tous mes vêtements troués auront disparus et tout sera rangé.

Bien-sûr, il m'a fallu quelqu'un pour prendre cette décision. Je ne l'aurais jamais prise seule. La seule chose que je suis capable de _vraiment bien_ ranger chez moi, c'est mon bureau – pour travailler dans les meilleures conditions possibles – et mon salon – pour faire bonne impression quand je reçois des gens à l'improviste. Le reste de mon appartement est relativement ordonné et propre. Et mon armoire… eh bien, c'est une catastrophe.

J'ai décidé de m'attaquer à cette tâche quand je suis rentrée du restaurant avec James, l'autre jour. La température montait et mon appartement était plus près que le sien. Et voilà comment, à peine était-il entré dans ma chambre, il s'est ouvertement moqué de moi, en clamant haut et fort que même son appartement était plus rangé que le mien.

Ce qui est tout-à-fait vrai – et je parle en connaissance de cause. Seulement, James se sent forcé de ranger parce qu'il reçoit souvent la visite de sa mère, qui ne supporte pas le bazar. La mienne ne vient jamais chez moi – ou du moins, pas sans prévenir – et je l'en remercie.

En parlant de James… J'attrape mon ordinateur, posé sur mon bureau, et l'allume. S'ouvre alors une page Word, sur laquelle j'ai manifestement commencé la rédaction d'un rapport que je dois rendre au médecin qui m'a prise en charge pour mon stage. Je soupire de lassitude : une chose de plus à faire. Autant, j'adore rendre visite aux patients, parler avec eux, leur sourire et les voir sourire, discuter de leur cas avec les médecins et apprendre les gestes du métier. Mais je porte une haine profonde à la rédaction des rapports. Je sais les rédiger rapidement, je n'y passe pas plus d'une heure et demie, généralement. Mais je n'aime pas la sensation d'éloignement par rapport au patient que je ressens à travers le rapport.

Bref, j'ouvre mon agenda et reviens sur les mois précédents. Déjà trois mois et vingt-et-un jours depuis mon premier rendez-vous avec James. Et je ne sais toujours pas ce que nous sommes réellement l'un pour l'autre.

Quand j'ai retrouvé Dorcas le lendemain, à la fin de ma journée d'hôpital, elle m'a prise de cours alors que j'allais lui annoncer la grande nouvelle.

 _« Alors, c'était comment avec James Potter, hier ? » me dit-elle, aussitôt assise à notre table habituelle dans notre café préféré._

 _« Comment tu sais ? » répliquai-je, les yeux grands ouverts._

 _« Je suis tellement bête ! » s'exclama-t-elle, sans accorder la moindre attention à ma question. « J'aurais dû m'en douter quand tu m'as parlé d'un James de vingt-six ans ! Les infos que tu m'as données sur lui hier collaient tout-à-fait au James que je connais. »_

 _« Oui, mais t'as pas réagi, fin de l'histoire » la coupai-je. « Comment tu l'as su ? Je voulais te l'annoncer pour voir ta tête ! » boudai-je._

 _« Par Rémus, bien-sûr ! »_

 _Je fusillai ma meilleure amie du regard en marmonnant des noms d'oiseaux que je pensais parfaits pour qualifier Rémus, à ce moment. Il avait gâché tout l'effet de ma surprise, alors je n'allais certainement pas l'épargner. J'adore Rémus, mais il y a des limites à ne pas dépasser. Et, comme on a coutume de dire, «_ Quid bene amat, bene castigat _» !_

 _« Quand il m'a dit que James – que je connais, comme tu t'en doutes – avait un rendez-vous avec une fille, je lui ai dit que toi aussi. Et je me suis rappelé que tu avais parlé d'un James. Finalement, Rémus a appelé James et c'est comme ça qu'on a eu la confirmation que vous étiez bien sortis ensemble. »_

Après son explication plus que frustrante, je me souviens lui avoir fait part de ce que je pensais de James Potter, et Dorcas a ensuite passé plus de dix minutes à chanter ses louanges. Dans le but de me convaincre de me bouger les fesses et de me mettre en couple avec lui dans les plus brefs délais. Tel est le problème quand tu es intéressée par un gars que ta meilleure amie connaît et que ta meilleure amie valide…

Seulement, au bout de trois mois – et vingt-et-un jours – la question est toujours la même : ai-je envie de me mettre en couple ? Ou la relation que j'ai avec lui (ce que l'on qualifierait d'amis avec bénéfices) me convient-elle telle qu'elle est ?

Je sais que Dorcas désapprouve complètement. Marlène me comprend et approuve ce type de relations en général, mais en l'occurrence, elle désapprouve parce qu'elle pense que ça ne me ressemble pas. Mary trouve James canon et me rappelle fréquemment que, si je m'en lasse, je peux lui donner son numéro. Alex, un interne avec qui je m'entends très bien, et Elsie, une autre étudiante en médecine avec qui je passe mes pauses-déjeuners, m'encouragent à faire évoluer notre relation si je tiens à lui. Pétunia pense qu'il est déjà mon copain (il fallait bien que je lui cloue le bec quand elle sous-entendait _encore_ que je ne trouverai jamais personne).

Et moi, je suis perdue.

Est-ce que je tiens à James ? Oui. Est-ce que j'ai envie d'être en couple ? Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que je suis prête à lui faire confiance entièrement ? Non.

Ce n'est pas James, le problème, dans tout ça. C'est moi. Parce que je suis effectivement incapable d'oublier ce qui s'est passé avec Aaron. J'ai toujours détesté ces filles qui mettaient tous les hommes dans le même sac à partir du moment où elles s'étaient fait larguées, mais je ne fais pas mieux. Aaron m'a trompée et j'ai l'impression que je revivrai la même situation à chaque fois que j'essaierai de m'engager dans quelque chose de sérieux. Pourtant, intérieurement, je sais que James n'est pas comme ça. James n'est pas Aaron, Aaron n'est pas James.

Et j'ai presque envie d'ajouter que justement, _James n'est pas Aaron_ …

« Lily, sache que je te déteste » dis-je à mon intention.

Pourquoi faut-il toujours que l'on reste braqué sur ce qui nous fait du mal ? Exemple simple : je n'ai pas de crème chantilly dans mon frigo, or j'ai terriblement envie d'un gros bol de crème chantilly et je déprime depuis trois heures à cause de mon manque de chantilly parce que je ne peux pas me le sortir de la tête. Bon, d'accord, on pourrait me rétorquer que ce n'est pas un problème et qu'il me suffit de descendre au supermarché pour en acheter : et c'est d'ailleurs ce que m'a dit Dorcas. Sauf que j'ai la flemme de descendre au supermarché (qui se trouve à deux rues de chez moi).

Eh bien, c'est pareil en amour. Pourquoi l'humain est-il stupide au point de refuser d'oublier ce qui lui a pourri la vie et au risque de continuer à se la pourrir ? Les amoureux transis, est-ce qu'ils oublient la personne qu'ils ont aimées et qu'ils n'ont jamais eues ? Non. C'est stupide, mais cet amour, il les fait vivre parce qu'il n'est pas rassasié.

Avec Aaron, c'est pareil. Je l'ai quitté parce qu'il m'a trompée, et non pas parce que je ne l'aimais plus. Est-ce que je l'aime toujours ? Sûrement.

Si Dorcas apprend ça, je suis bonne pour être enterrée dans les jours qui viennent. Conclusion : elle ne l'apprendra pas. Ça vaut mieux pour ma sécurité.

 ** _[JAMES'S POV]_**

« Sirius de Baker Street, pour vous servir, maître ! »

Je secoue la tête et laisse échapper un rire moqueur.

« Sirius de Baker Street ? » répété-je. « Je te rappelle que Sherlock Holmes, lui, il est à son compte, à Baker Street. C'est pas ton cas. »

Sirius, depuis qu'il est gamin, a toujours dit, tel Victor Hugo, qu'il serait « Sherlock Holmes ou rien ». Son obsession pour le détective a commencé avec le dessin animé _Basil, Détective privé_ , s'est poursuivie avec les romans de Conan Doyle et a atteint son apogée avec le Sherlock Holmes de Benedict Cumberbatch. C'est le personnage mythique qui lui a donné envie de toucher à ce monde de l'investigation et de l'enquête. Et aujourd'hui, du haut de ses vingt-sept ans et après des études de psychologie et de criminologie, il bosse dans une sorte d'agence de détectives privés.

« T'as raison. Holmes est obligé de partager son appart' avec son meilleur pote et merci bien, mais ça ne me fait pas envie. »

Je m'assieds confortablement dans l'un des fauteuils de la pièce et Sirius attrape une boule anti-stress en forme de cervelle avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Oui, mon meilleur ami a des goûts douteux en matière de décoration.

« Alors, James, tu te rappelles soudainement que tu as toujours un meilleur ami ? » me lance-t-il.

« Ouais. Ça peut toujours servir, parfois ! »

Il me tire la langue – preuve ultime de la maturité frappante de Sirius Black – avant de me demander, plus sérieusement, cette fois-ci, ce que je fais là.

« Besoin de conseils » marmonné-je.

Sirius est, bien évidemment, au courant de mon histoire – si l'on peut vraiment appeler cela une « histoire » – avec Lily Evans. Il sait aussi que nous ne dépassons pas le stade d'amis avec bénéfices et que je n'en peux plus, de cette situation.

Je n'ai jamais pensé que ce type de relations était sain. L'un des partenaires finit toujours par avoir des sentiments pour l'autre, c'est impossible autrement – et Sirius me l'a lui-même confirmé, du fait de ses années d'expérience au lycée et à l'université. Et sur ce coup-là, ça n'a pas manqué.

Et je me retrouve donc dans la position de l'imbécile qui est tombé amoureux de son plan-cul. Si j'étais un peu moins faible, je pourrais décider d'y mettre fin : lui dire clairement que soit, on construit quelque chose de vrai et de sain, soit, on s'oublie une bonne fois pour toute et plus personne ne souffre. Sauf que je suis faible et _amoureux_.

« Ça n'avance pas ? » me demande mon meilleur ami.

« Rien ne bouge. On se voit souvent, on couche ensemble, on passe la nuit ensemble. Parfois, ç recommence le matin. Et le reste du temps, on s'envoie des messages, on s'appelle, on sort, mais on se comporte comme des potes. »

Sirius soupire bruyamment et me lance un regard désapprobateur. Il a eu de l'expérience en matière de sex friends et il m'avait immédiatement conseillé de ne pas passer trop de temps avec Lily (en dehors du temps que l'on passe l'un chez l'autre pour notre affaire). Mais je ne l'ai pas écouté. Parce que j'ai la prétention de me croire plus fort que tout et de me dire que ça n'arrive qu'aux autres. Sauf que ça n'arrive pas qu'aux autres : ça m'arrive aussi, manifestement.

« Écoute, James. Je les connais, les filles comme ça. Lily, elle a sûrement eu de mauvaises expériences avant. »

« Son ex l'a trompée. Et elle l'a pris en flag » lui expliqué-je.

« Qu'est-ce que je disais… » soupire-t-il. « Pas détective pour rien ! » dit-il en touchant son nez. « Bref, elle a souffert de cette histoire, c'est certain. Alors, c'est à toi de lui montrer que tu es différent du dernier et que tu peux lui offrir quelque chose dont elle a envie. »

« Et qui te dit qu'elle en a envie ? » sifflé-je entre mes dents. « C'est bien ça, le problème ! C'est que j'ai vraiment l'impression de n'être qu'un pote, à ses yeux ! Je sors souvent avec Dorcas, Rémus et elle et elle agit exactement de la même manière avec Rémus ! »

Je fais une pause et reprends ma respiration.

« Tu vois, Rémus et Dorcas, quand on les voit, on sait qu'ils sont en couple. À côté, y a Lily et moi et les gens qui nous voient doivent penser qu'on est juste les gentils amis du couple qui viennent tenir la chandelle. »

« La différence notable est qu'elle _couche avec toi_. Et pour Lily, l'acte de coucher avec un mec veut sûrement dire quelque chose – même si elle essaye du mieux qu'elle peut de se voiler la face et de ne pas laisser ses sentiments s'exprimer et prendre le dessus. »

Je me prends la tête dans les mains et tire sur les racines de mes cheveux. J'en ai marre. Je suis amoureux d'elle, merde ! Vraiment amoureux. Et tout ce que je peux faire, c'est coucher avec elle. Je la découvre un peu plus chaque jour et je tombe amoureux d'elle un peu plus chaque jour, même si je me fais violence pour taire mes sentiments.

J'aimerais tellement faire plus. L'embrasser quand l'envie m'en prend – et Dieu sait qu'elle me prend souvent – lui dire que je l'aime, lui montrer que je tiens à elle… J'aimerais qu'elle puisse voir, rien qu'en me regardant dans les yeux, à quel point elle est essentielle. Je veux qu'elle sache ça.

Je veux qu'on ait quelque chose de solide. Parce que ce qu'on a là, c'est éphémère. On s'en lassera tous les deux à terme, et c'est à ce moment que je la perdrai pour de bon. Et ça, c'est ce que je redoute le plus. Je ne veux pas la perdre – même si, à l'heure actuelle, elle me fait souffrir.

L'amour est masochiste – quelqu'un l'a forcément dit avant moi, c'est sûr et certain. L'être amoureux est masochiste. On souffre, certes. Mais plus on souffre, plus on aime. Parce qu'il n'y a que ces sensations – sentir son cœur cogner dans sa cage thoracique, ses veines se tordre, la douleur que ça entraîne, les papillons voler dans son ventre et l'afflux de sang qui parcourt le corps, en irradiant chaque partie – qui peuvent parer à la souffrance. Mais plus on aime, plus on souffre. Et ainsi de suite.

Stupides hormones.

« Y a pas de secrets, James » reprend Sirius, en faisant la moue. « Il faut que tu lui fasses comprendre ce que toi, tu veux. Parce que Lily peut certainement être adorable, elle est aussi très intelligente, et je pense qu'elle sait manipuler les gens sans même que les concernés s'en rendent vraiment compte. Et là, elle te sent réceptif à son influence, alors elle en profite pour te mener par la bout du nez. »

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire » marmonné-je.

« Je sais » soupire-t-il. « Je suis déjà passé par là. Enfin, à peu près » ajoute-t-il quand il croise mon regard surpris. « Une de mes conquêtes de fac commençait à avoir des sentiments pour moi. Des vrais sentiments. J'ai préféré qu'on arrête là parce que je l'appréciais et la respectais trop pour la faire souffrir. C'était pas une décision facile à prendre, parce que je l'aimais bien, cette fille. Mais j'ai préféré perdre mon plan-cul et ne pas avoir l'air d'être un parfait connard à ses yeux. Au final, quelques années après, on s'est retrouvé par hasard et on est devenu amis. »

Il étire ses bras et saute de son rebord de fenêtre.

« M'enfin, tu sais ce qu'on dit ! Une de perdue, dix de retrouvées ! »

Ouais, alors déjà, non. Je n'ai jamais eu dix filles à mes pieds après une rupture – enfin, c'est peut-être parce que j'en avais déjà dix en temps normal, en fait. Et ensuite, je n'en veux pas dix, je veux Lily.

Je soupire longuement et m'enfonce dans le fauteuil de Sirius. Je ne sais pas où toute cette histoire va me mener, mais je sens que la suite va être chaotique…

* * *

 **C'est Blaise Cendrars qui dit "L'amour est masochiste" x) Phrase que j'ai citée dans ma dernière dissertation de philo de l'année, d'ailleurs. Bref, bref, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. Pour l'instant, ça ne bouge pas trop, mais les choses vont s'accélérer à partir du chapitre suivant. Parce que comme James l'a dit, "la suite va être chaotique" ! J'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous, samedi prochain, si tout va bien ! Merci d'avoir lu !  
**


	4. Anniversaire surprise ?

**Hello ! New chapter today, et comme je l'ai dit dans ma dernière note, les choses commencent à bouger... J'en dis pas plus, vous allez découvrir ça tout de suite ! Bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas...**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling ! Je crois que toute ma vie, je chercherai l'intérêt des disclaimers... Parce que tout le monde sait pertinemment que les auteurs de fanfics ne sont pas les auteurs/réalisateurs etc. originaux, non ! Enfin breeeeef...**

* * *

 **Chapitre IV – Anniversaire-surprise ?**

 ** _[LILY'S POV]_**

 _« Lily ! Aaron est ici ! »_

Depuis que Dorcas m'a crié cette phrase dans l'oreille, je reste statique. Je suis complètement pétrifiée. Aaron est ici. _Aaron est ici_ … Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ?

Je sentais que cette soirée allait mal tourner. Dès que Marlène m'a appelée pour me parler de la soirée qu'elle voulait organiser pour ses vingt-cinq ans, j'ai commencé à chercher une excuse pour ne pas venir. J'aime bien Marlène, mais nous n'avons pas la même idée de ce qu'est une « soirée réussie ». C'est-à-dire que, pour moi, une bonne soirée, ça peut être dans mon canapé à regarder la filmographie complète de mon acteur préférée, ça peut être prendre un verre dans un bar cosy, ça peut être un dîner calme entre amis. Travailler peut même faire partie de ma conception d'une « bonne soirée ». Pour Marlène, une bonne soirée implique beaucoup trop de bruit, beaucoup trop de monde – dont les amis des cousins des chiens de la gardienne des amis que personne, absolument personne, ne connaît – beaucoup trop de couples qui s'embrassent n'importe où et beaucoup trop d'alcool. C'est d'ailleurs sa règle d'or – alors que la mienne serait plutôt chocolat chaud ou thé glacé.

Bref, j'ai finalement décidé d'y aller (malgré mon envie plus que manifeste de rester chez moi) : d'une part, parce que ça fait plaisir à Marlène, et d'autre part, parce que Dorcas et Rémus – qui ont pourtant une conception similaire à la mienne de ce qu'est une soirée réussie – m'y ont trainée sans vraiment laisser à mon libre-arbitre le loisir de s'exprimer.

Je sens James attraper ma main. Parce que, oui, bien évidemment, James et ses amis ont été invités par Rémus, ce qui explique sa présence à mes côtés. Ce qui veut dire que présentement, mon ex et mon ami avec bénéfices sont dans la même pièce. Ô joie !

« Pourquoi il est là ? » articulé-je, d'une voix tremblante.

« Je sais pas ! » crie Dorcas. « Il a dû venir avec des anciens potes de Marlène ! »

Je me penche vers elle pour comprendre ce qu'elle me dit. Évidemment, avec cette musique, on ne s'entend pas parler. Je déteste les soirées.

« Tu veux qu'on parte ? » me propose James. « Je pars avec toi, si tu veux. Je commence à en avoir marre, de toute façon. »

Tu m'étonnes qu'il en ait marre… Moi aussi, j'en ai ma claque, et ce depuis le début. Mary qui essaye allégrement de draguer James alors qu'elle sait sans doute que ça me fait quelque chose de voir ça, et maintenant, Aaron. Alors oui, je veux partir. Je veux me réfugier sous ma couette, me rouler en boule et pleurer.

James se penche vers Dorcas et lui dit quelque chose – que je ne peux pas entendre à cause de la musique – et tire ensuite sur ma main pour me faire bouger. Mais c'est trop tard. Il est là. Je l'ai vu. Et il m'a vue. Et il s'approche de moi.

Ma tête tourne. Mon cœur bat vite. Trop vite. J'ai chaud. La musique n'est plus qu'un grésillement sourd dans mes oreilles. J'entends vaguement la voix de James qui crie mon prénom, je sens la pression que sa main exerce sur la mienne. Mais mes pieds sont vissés au sol et refusent de le suivre. Et mes yeux sont rivés sur Aaron, qui s'approche de plus en plus de moi. Il est beaucoup, beaucoup trop proche.

Je dégage brutalement ma main et James recule brusquement. J'aperçois son air blessé, mais je n'y fais pas attention, et cours à travers les gens qui dansent et s'embrassent. J'en bouscule plusieurs mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'excuser. Il faut que je sorte d'ici. La baie-vitrée est ma seule issue de secours proche, alors c'est celle que je choisis.

Note à moi-même : remercier Marlène d'avoir fait sa soirée chez ses parents. Eux, ils ont un jardin, contrairement à nous et nos petits appartements londoniens.

Je me réfugie au fond du jardin et inspire profondément l'air frais du soir. Aaron est là… En deux ans, c'est la première fois que je le revois. Depuis ce soir, dans l'open-space, où je l'ai vu avec… avec Mademoiselle-dont-je-ne-connais-pas-le-nom-et-de-qui-je-n'ai-pas-envie-de-savoir-le-nom. C'est dans ledit open-space que notre histoire a pris fin – et s'il y avait des caméras de surveillance, je pense que plus jamais on ne me laissera entrer dans la boîte, étant donné les baffes que j'ai pu flanquer à Aaron.

Je me laisse glisser le long de la palissade et me retrouve assise dans l'herbe. Espérons qu'elle n'est pas mouillée. Parce que déjà que je hais l'herbe plus que tout au monde, si j'ai une seule trace de terre sur les fesses quand je me relève, je fais un scandale. Je ramène mes genoux contre ma poitrine et enfouis ma tête dans mes bras. Les yeux fermés, me balançant d'avant en arrière, j'essaye de fermer mon esprit et de concentrer mes pensées sur autre chose qu'Aaron. Mais même la crème chantilly – que j'attends toujours, soit dit en passant – est dépourvue de tout pouvoir, ce soir.

Et c'est sans compter sur ce qui est en train de se passer devant moi.

J'entends quelqu'un s'agenouiller devant moi, mais je refuse de sortir ma tête de mes bras. D'autant que je n'ai pas besoin de lever la tête parce que je sais exactement qui se trouve devant moi. Je reconnais son parfum…

« Lily… » souffle-t-il.

… et sa voix. Un mélange subtil de grave et d'aigu. La manière qu'il a d'accentuer la deuxième syllabe de mon prénom, au lieu de la première. L'intonation ferme et douce. Rien n'a changé. Rien n'a changé et c'est ce qui me fait dangereusement voyager trois ans en arrière.

Je presse mes paupières, mais tout ce que je peux voir, c'est son visage. Ses yeux bleus pales, ses cheveux châtains, son large sourire, ses lèvres douces… Est-ce que ça a changé, tout ça ?

Il faut que je sache. Il faut que je le voie. C'est particulièrement déconseillé, mais j'en ai besoin. Ma tête se relève d'elle-même et je n'essaye pas de la garder dans mes bras. Mes yeux entrent en contact avec le sol, une paire de baskets blanches et un jean noir. Et un peu plus haut, je distingue la photo des Beatles imprimée sur un t-shirt. Ce t-shirt, je dormais avec. Il était tout doux et tellement confortable, et je lui empruntais – quoique « piquer » serait plus exact – quasiment à chaque fois que je dormais chez lui. Est-ce qu'il a fait exprès de le mettre, ce soir ? Est-ce qu'il savait que je serais là, d'ailleurs ?

Mes yeux continuent leur ascension jusqu'à croiser son regard. Il se mord la lèvre jusqu'au sang et me fixe avec appréhension. Ses cheveux sont plus longs et il a l'air d'avoir arrêté de se coiffer. Ils frisottent sur son front et sa nuque, comme à chaque fois qu'il les laisse pousser trop longtemps. Sa pomme d'Adam est toujours aussi discrète et maintenant, il a un tatouage sur le biceps droit – un gouvernail de bateau. Je serais curieuse d'en connaître la signification. Parce que, connaissant Aaron, il ne se serait jamais fait faire un tatouage pour avoir un tatouage : pour lui, un tatouage réussi doit avoir une symbolique spéciale.

Enfin, je dis ça, mais qu'est-ce que je connais vraiment d'Aaron ?

Il replace mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles et essuie les larmes – parce qu'apparemment, je pleurais – qui ont coulées sur mes joues. Le contact de ses doigts avec ma peau est électrisant. Mes muscles se raidissent et se relâchent brutalement, mon cœur se contracte et je sens des vagues de chaleur émaner depuis mon ventre. Je ferme les yeux instinctivement. Pour ne plus le voir ? Ou pour mieux apprécier la sensation ? Raisonnablement, ça devrait être la première option, mais présentement, je doute de mon rationalisme.

Je devrais haïr ce mec. Je devrais vouloir le faire souffrir, autant qu'il m'a fait souffrir. Pourtant, le passé ressurgit. Le passé heureux. Parce qu'il n'y a pas eu que du négatif dans cette histoire, au contraire. Il y a aussi eu une longue période de bonheur, d'amour et de sincérité. Je sais qu'Aaron m'a vraiment aimée. Je le connaissais mieux que quiconque et je savais lire dans ses yeux. Et ce que j'y voyais, c'était de l'amour.

« Lily » murmure-t-il à nouveau.

On constate à mon silence que je ne suis pas dans mon état habituel. En temps normal, je lui aurais dit quelque chose comme : « _Eh, pépère, c'est bon, je connais mon prénom. Fais ta phrase, maintenant._ » Mais je reste silencieuse, les yeux humide et la gorge sèche.

« Tu m'as manqué… »

Ça, c'est le genre de répliques qu'on trouve dans les films sentimentalo-romantico-stupides. Qu'est-ce qu'on répond à ça, dans les films ? « _Moi aussi_ » ?

« Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour » continue-t-il. « Et je pensais que c'était mieux comme ça, je pensais qu'il valait mieux que je te laisse en paix. Même si je crevais d'envie de te revoir. »

« Aaron » murmuré-je d'une toute petite voix. « Tu- tu peux pas. Tu peux pas dire ça. Tu- »

Il prend mon visage entre ses mains et je frissonne violemment. Mais le réflexe de m'éloigner – qui devrait pourtant être mon seul réflexe, au moment présent – ne se manifeste pas. Alors, je reste là, assise comme la parfaite nouille que je suis, avec les mains de mon ex posées sur mes joues.

« S'il te plaît, Lily, écoute-moi » me supplie-t-il, et, malgré moi, je me retrouve à hocher la tête. « Je sais que ce que je t'ai fait, c'était mal. Je sais que je t'ai blessée et tu m'en veux sûrement encore. Mais le soir où… où _ça_ s'est passé, tu ne m'as même pas laissé m'expliquer et- »

« Expliquer quoi, Aaron ? » répété-je incrédule. « Tu m'aurais dit quoi ? Que c'était la fatigue ? Le stress ? Que t'avais malencontreusement perdu le contrôle ? Mais merde, Aaron ! » crié-je, maintenant que ma voix a réintégré mon corps. « Tu crois vraiment que ça aurait servi à quelque chose que tu t'expliques ? »

« Oui » affirme-t-il. « Parce qu'au moins, tu m'aurais quitté en te disant que j'avais été honnête avec toi. »

« C'est pas ça, l'honnêteté, Aaron » dis-je sèchement. « L'honnêteté, c'est oser rompre avec sa copine avant de la tromper. C'est ça, l'honnêteté, Aaron. »

Il baisse les yeux en soupirant. Mais à quoi s'attendait-il ? Que je l'écoute sagement sans l'interrompre ? Il devrait savoir que je n'ai jamais été ce genre de personne qui laisse les autres s'exprimer.

« Mais je ne voulais pas qu'on se sépare ! » lâche-t-il en élevant la voix.

Alors ça, c'est la meilleure. Dites-moi qu'il se fout de moi.

« Je voulais pas rompre avec toi, tout comme je voulais pas te tromper. Merde, Lily, tu me connais ! Tu sais que je suis pas comme ça ! »

« Tu ne voulais pas me tromper ? Tu ne voulais pas me tromper ? Mais tu me prends vraiment pour une imbécile ! » répliqué-je en me levant. « Tu pouvais pas trouver plus crédible ? »

« Lily, je t'aimais ! » lâche-t-il.

Ça, ça fait mal. Très mal.

« Tu crois vraiment que c'était dans mon intérêt de te tromper alors que je t'aimais ? J'étais fou de toi ! »

Je déglutis difficilement. Il _m'aimait_. Et bizarrement, cet emploi de l'imparfait ne me satisfait pas.

« Pourquoi tu m'as trompée ? »

Nouveau soupir. Ce serait plutôt à moi de soupirer. J'assiste à une soirée à laquelle je n'avais pas envie d'assister, je recroise mon ex après deux ans d'absence alors que je ne voulais plus jamais le revoir et il ose m'affirmer avec assurance qu'il m'aimait toujours et que, bien qu'il l'ait fait, il ne voulait pas me tromper.

Enfin, techniquement, il ne m'a peut-être pas _vraiment_ trompée. Je veux dire qu'il n'a sûrement pas couché avec cette fille. Disons que ma scène théâtrale leur a peut-être coupé toute envie d'aller plus loin – du moins, je l'espère.

« J'étais bourré » finit-il par avouer.

J'hausse un sourcil et croise les bras sur ma poitrine. Bourré ? Vraiment ?

« C'est ton excuse ? »

« C'est mon excuse » affirme-t-il en se mordant la lèvre.

« Donc » récapitulé-je, « si je t'ai surprise dans l'open-space en train de déshabiller je ne sais laquelle de tes collègues, c'est parce que tu étais _bourré_ » finis-je en faisant la moue. « Rassure-moi, tu te fous vraiment de ma gueule, Forrest ? »

Je crois que c'est la première fois que je l'appelle par son nom. Et d'ailleurs, ça le surprend.

« Non, Lily, je ne me fous pas de toi » répète-t-il en roulant les yeux. « Je suis honnête avec toi, voilà tout. Je te dis ce que je n'ai pas pu te dire il y a deux ans. Ce soir-là, j'étais vraiment bourré. C'était le pot de départ d'un gars qui quittait la boîte, et j'y étais invité. L'ambiance était plutôt sympa et je me suis laissé entraîner par une nana qui me tournait autour depuis un bon bout de temps, déjà. Elle me resservait des verres – et tu sais comment c'est, quand on commence à boire – et elle a commencé à être un peu entreprenante. Sauf que j'avais pas les yeux en face des trous et je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de mal à ça. Et la suite… Tu la connais. »

Oui, malheureusement, je connais la suite. En y pensant, s'il n'y avait pas eu ce pot de départ pour son collègue, nous serions peut-être toujours ensembles, aujourd'hui. Peut-être même que nous serions plus que ça. Fiancés, par exemple. Je donnerais tout pour le savoir. Tout pour recommencer, revenir en arrière, effacer ces erreurs qui nous ont séparés.

Peut-être que j'ai aussi une part de responsabilité dans toute cette histoire. Je n'étais pas très disponible non plus et j'étais souvent sur les nerfs. C'était ma dernière année avant de commencer à bosser en tant qu'interne et j'étais incroyablement stressée. Je voulais tout faire à la perfection – et je faisais souvent passer mes études avant mes amis et mon copain. J'admets avoir négligé Aaron. Alors est-il vraiment légitime de lui en vouloir, alors que je n'étais quasiment jamais présente pour lui ?

Et puis, il était bourré. En soi, je n'ai pas de reproches à lui faire, je n'ai pas fait mieux une fois où j'étais moi-même bourrée (et en couple avec Aaron). Je ne me rappelle pas clairement la scène, mais ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai fini par me faire engueuler comme jamais par Dorcas parce que j'avais embrassé un inconnu. Et ça, Aaron ne l'a jamais su.

« Évidemment, je ne vais pas te dire que je suis totalement innocent » reprend-il en soupirant encore. « Mais ce que je peux te jurer, c'est que je dis la vérité quand je te dis que je t'aimais. »

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit, ça ? » bafouillé-je d'une voix brisée. « Je pensais que tu n'en avais rien à foutre, que c'était du vent ! Pourquoi tu m'as laissé penser ça ? »

« Tu m'as bloqué de partout, Lily » rappelle-t-il avec un faux sourire. « Je te connais, tu aurais refusé de me parler ou de me voir, de toute façon. Alors, j'ai préféré me faire discret et me faire oublier pour ne pas te faire plus souffrir. »

Pourquoi tous mes proches me connaissent aussi bien ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont tous capables de prévoir mes réactions avant même d'y être confrontés ? Je ne suis pas si prévisible que ça, si ? C'est vrai, je ne voulais plus entendre parler de lui. Enfin, si, en un sens, je voulais toujours entendre parler de lui. J'avais, de manière totalement masochiste, besoin d'avoir de ses nouvelles, mais il fallait que j'en aie par l'intermédiaire de quelqu'un d'autre.

Ce qui est stupide quand on y pense.

« Tu n'as pas réussi » marmonné-je. « Je ne peux pas t'oublier. »

Un sourire étend ses lèvres et il se rapproche de moi. Il plonge ses yeux dans les miens et je ne sais plus si je dois soutenir son regard ou focaliser mon attention sur ses lèvres.

« Et maintenant ? Maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? »

« Je sens qu'il y a beaucoup de choses qu'on n'a pas encore vécues et qui méritent d'être vécues... » répond-il malicieusement.

* * *

 **Alors, Lily et Aaron, c'est reparti ? La réponse dans le prochain chapitre, qui arrivera samedi prochain :) Oh, au fait, Aaron je l'imagine un peu comme Justin dans"13 Reasons Why". Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais c'est l'image qui me vient quand je relie mes chapitres pour les corriger !  
**

 **En attendant, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu et que vous serez au rendez-vous pour le suivant ! Merci d'avoir lu !**


	5. When a broken heart meets a broken mind

**Holaaa ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi, je veux retourner à Londres :( Bon voilà le chapitre V, comme prévu. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Et merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review, ça fait vraiment super plaisir !**

 **Disclaimer : ... Je ne suis pas JK Rowling et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Aaron, et j'en ai marre de dire ça x)**

* * *

 **Chapitre V – When a broken heart meets a broken mind**

 ** _[CINQ MOIS PLUS TARD]_**

 ** _[JAMES'S POV]_**

J'ai l'impression d'être le pire ami du monde. Mon meilleur ami nous annonce qu'il va se marier avec la fille qu'il aime, et je suis incapable d'agir comme je le devrais. Là, je devrais être en train de féliciter chaleureusement Dorcas et Rémus et de me disputer avec Peter et Sirius sur la fameuse question du témoin de mariage. Mais au lieu de ça, je reste assis à ma place, sans rien dire.

Mon regard oscille entre mon verre de champagne – que je bois à peine – et la jolie rousse assise en face de moi. Ses yeux verts pétillent et elle prend part avec animation aux conversations et aux débats sur le mariage de nos amis. Elle lance des regards brillants d'admiration et de joie à Dorcas et son large sourire n'a pas quitté ses lèvres depuis l'annonce fracassante de nos amis. Et à chaque fois qu'elle rit ou qu'elle caresse discrètement la main de son petit-ami, assis juste à côté d'elle, je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel et de lui lancer une quelconque remarque acerbe.

Ça fait cinq mois. Cinq mois qu'elle a retrouvé son ex à la soirée de Marlène. J'aurais définitivement mieux fait de rester chez moi, ce soir-là. Ma présence n'a pas empêché les retrouvailles des deux tourtereaux et ça m'aurait évité l'image de Lily et Aaron s'embrassant langoureusement.

Dorcas m'avait très vite rejoint derrière la baie vitrée et nous étions restés à les regarder, sans rien dire parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire – comme en témoignait son expression neutre et blasée. En même temps, j'essaye de me mettre à la place de Dorcas, et je pense que j'aurais réagi la même manière. Elle a ramassé sa meilleure amie à la petite cuillère après sa rupture, elle a supporté sa déprime pendant des mois et elle a tout fait pour taire ses envies meurtrières à l'égard d'Aaron, pour qu'au bout de deux ans, l'histoire se répète.

Et moi, dans tout ça, j'étais resté dans mon rôle de spectateur malgré la boule de rage qui remontait dans ma gorge. C'était encore la meilleure chose à faire, sur le moment. Et j'ai terminé la soirée chez Sirius à noyer mes blessures et ma haine dans le whisky que son oncle lui a offert. Très bon choix, d'ailleurs. Je vois qui a fait l'éducation de Sirius en matière de whisky.

Quelques jours après, Lily m'a appelé pour m'annoncer la nouvelle (et je n'ai pas osé lui dire que j'étais déjà au courant). Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être sec avec elle, alors qu'elle aurait probablement voulu que je me réjouisse pour elle, et depuis ce moment, je ne l'ai revue que très rarement. Seulement aux déjeuners ou diners qu'on fait avec les Maraudeurs et les filles. Elle, elle voulait qu'on reste amis mais je ne peux pas être ami avec elle. Elle n'est pas mon amie et ne sera jamais mon amie.

Je regarde Aaron et Lily, une fois de plus. Parce que maintenant qu'ils sont ensemble, Aaron est partout où Lily est et elle l'a intégré à notre cercle d'amis. Je ne sais pas d'où vient ce besoin maladif, quand on est en couple, de tout faire en couple, mais ça ne me réjouit pas, en l'occurrence.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ils m'ont l'air épanouis et amoureux. Lily semble être plus heureuse depuis qu'elle l'a retrouvé. Cela étant, je n'approuve absolument pas leur relation, et je doute que Lily ait fait le bon choix. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui fait peur à Dorcas : d'après ce qu'elle m'a expliqué il n'y a pas si longtemps, Lily et Aaron ont exactement la même relation qu'il y a deux ans et elle ne pense pas que ça soit très encourageant pour la suite – s'il doit y avoir une suite, ce que, personnellement, je n'espère pas.

Ma rencontre avec Lily ne m'a pas apporté grand-chose de positif, il faut bien le dire. Mais il y a quand-même un bon point dans tout ça : si Lily n'était pas rentrée dans ma vie, je ne me serais probablement jamais autant rapproché de Dorcas et ça aurait été bien dommage. Elle a beau être discrète et réservée, c'est ce qui fait son charme et sa personnalité et c'est pour ça que j'aime passer du temps avec elle.

Aaron est en train de murmurer quelque chose à Lily et quand il s'écarte, elle l'embrasse. Commençant à avoir la tête qui tourne – et ce n'est pas à cause du champagne – je m'excuse brièvement, me lève et quitte le salon de Rémus et Dorcas en direction de la terrasse. Ces deux-là se sont installés ensemble il n'y a pas longtemps : l'idée était en projet depuis longtemps déjà, mais ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé l'appartement de leurs rêves. C'est maintenant chose faite et j'ai été bien obligé de féliciter Dorcas pour ses goûts en matière de décoration d'intérieur. Si je suis amené à déménager un jour, je ferais probablement appel à ses services.

La porte-fenêtre à laquelle je tourne le dos s'ouvre et les voix venant du salon se font plus distinctes. Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule et la presser. Rémus, bien-sûr. C'est toujours Rémus le premier à intervenir quand l'un de nous ne va pas bien.

« J'suis désolé, Rémus » m'excusé-je. « Je suis vraiment nul, ce soir. »

« Ça fait cinq mois, James. On s'est habitué ! » me répond-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je grimace. C'est vrai que depuis les retrouvailles de Roméo et Juliette, je n'ai pas vraiment été une compagnie très agréable. Même au cabinet, on me l'a fait remarquer – même si aucun de mes collègues n'est au courant de mes histoires sentimentales.

« Tu l'aimes toujours » affirme-t-il sur un ton qui ne m'invite pas à le contredire.

« Je peux pas l'oublier, Rémus… Je peux pas. Elle est ancrée dans mon esprit. »

« L'amour contrarié, mon vieux » soupire-t-il théâtralement en me tapant dans le dos. « Tu l'aimes mais tu ne peux pas l'avoir, ta conscience sait ça, mais ton cerveau va quand-même te faire espérer. »

Je glisse mes mains dans les poches de mon jean et me tourne vers le salon. Lily rit toujours, et Aaron a nonchalamment passé son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Elle a l'air heureuse » déploré-je d'un ton étonnamment neutre.

« Je doute que tout ça soit très sincère » réplique-t-il alors que je l'interroge du regard. « Ça semble trop beau. Aaron l'a trompée – et son excuse est assez minable, soit dit en passant – et Lily en a vraiment souffert. Pourtant, elle le pardonne et leur histoire reprend là où elle s'était arrêtée, dans une harmonie et une communion parfaite. Ça sonne faux, tu trouves pas ? »

« Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour juger de ça, Rémus. Je suis tout sauf objectif. »

« Lily a peur, c'est évident » continue-t-il. « Elle a aimé Aaron sincèrement, je n'en doute pas. Leur rupture l'a affectée parce qu'elle l'aimait encore et elle ne pourra jamais vraiment l'oublier parce qu'il reste, envers et contre tout, son premier amour. Et surtout, elle s'imagine que n'importe quelle histoire d'amour la mènera forcément à la même chose, et elle ne veut pas risquer de revivre ça. »

« Et mademoiselle se remet avec Aaron. Cherchez l'erreur » grommelé-je en tapant du pied.

« Justement, James » réplique-t-il sagement. « Lily est effrayée par l'échec. Sa relation avec Aaron était un échec, mais elle ne veut pas l'admettre et refuse d'apprendre les leçons que l'échec pourrait lui enseigner. Là, Aaron lui a donné une occasion de recoller les morceaux et de se persuader que non, elle n'a pas échoué et qu'elle n'échouera. Alors, elle fonce – quitte à refaire les mêmes erreurs. »

Silence. Pendant lequel je continue de fixer la capitale anglaise de nuit en assimilant ce que je viens d'écouter.

Il a pas tort, mon Rémus. Il l'a bien cernée, la mère Evans.

« Ce que je veux dire » reprend-il, « c'est qu'il n'y a peut-être même pas de réels sentiments dans cette histoire. De la part de Lily, c'est seulement un besoin maladif de reprendre ce qu'elle n'a pas pu entièrement contrôler, et de la part d'Aaron, sans doute une peur de la laisser partir avec un autre. Mais l'un comme l'autre, ils comprendront qu'ils se détruisent plus qu'autre chose en se forçant à rester ensemble. »

« Ils n'ont pas l'air vraiment forcé, hein » remarqué-je.

« Ils se voilent la face » assure-t-il en secouant la tête. « C'est vrai, c'est rassurant, en soi. Lily n'a pas besoin d'apprendre à aimer quelqu'un d'autre et Aaron peut encore la contrôler. Mais je suis persuadé qu'ils se rendront compte que tout n'est pas si rose. »

Je lance un regard douteux à mon meilleur ami. Sa théorie se tient parfaitement – comme toutes les théories _rémusiennes_ – mais il est légitime que je commence à perdre espoir. Ça fait déjà cinq mois qu'Aaron et Lily voient la vie en rose, alors ça peut encore durer !

Et même s'ils se séparent un jour, rien ne m'assure que Lily voudra de moi. Elle a couché avec moi pendant plusieurs mois, d'accord. Mais coucher ne veut pas dire aimer. Le désir n'est pas l'amour. Elle pouvait être intéressée par moi pour ce que je lui apportais sexuellement parlant – et vraisemblablement, elle en était plutôt satisfaite – mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle est réellement intéressée par moi. Même si Sirius m'assure que je ne compte pas pour du beurre dans la vie et dans le cœur de Lily. C'est peut-être vrai, mais je préfère ne pas m'emporter et faire de plans sur la comète pour risquer d'être déçu ensuite.

Bref, retour à la case départ : l'amour, c'est bien trop compliqué.

Je conseille à Rémus de rejoindre nos amis dans son salon : sa place est là-bas, et non sur le balcon à m'écouter me morfondre. Même si, égoïstement, j'aimerais mieux garder mon ami pour moi tout seul.

Depuis toujours, c'est vers Rémus que je me tourne quand j'ai besoin de me confier calmement sur ce que je ressens. Sirius a beau être plus que mon meilleur ami, il a beau être mon frère de cœur, il n'est pas le mieux placé pour comprendre les sentiments humains. C'est une des séquelles majeures que lui a laissé son isolement familial, quand il était gamin : il ne sait pas comment gérer les sentiments et essaye de ne jamais s'impliquer émotionnellement pour ne pas se laisser submerger. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il ne passe jamais beaucoup de temps avec la même fille et qu'il ne cherche pas du tout à se poser. Alors, bien-sûr, Sirius est au courant de toutes mes histoires. Mais Rémus est souvent de meilleur conseil.

« Salut » lance une voix derrière mon dos.

Eh merde.

« Lily » grincé-je entre mes dents.

Je m'accroche à la balustrade du balcon et lève la tête en prenant une grande inspiration. C'est la première fois que je me retrouve seule avec elle depuis qu'elle s'est remise avec Aaron. D'ailleurs, il doit certainement être en train de veiller au grain.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« On pourra plus jamais être amis, hein ? »

Je me retourne vivement et la fixe comme si elle venait de m'annoncer qu'elle était une sorcière. Bien plus belle que les vieilles sorcières des contes de fée qu'on m'a lus quand j'étais enfant, par contre.

« Parce qu'on était amis, avant ? » balbutié-je. « J'ai manqué un épisode, peut-être ? »

Elle baisse les yeux et se mord la lèvre. Blessée par ma remarque. C'est parfait, c'était exactement ce que je voulais.

« Je pensais… Je pensais qu'il y avait quelque chose… » bégaye-t-elle. « Quelque chose de plus que le- »

« Que le sexe ? » la coupé-je, énervé. « On était sex friends, Lily. Voilà ce qu'on était. »

« Ça n'empêche pas d'être amis » rétorque-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Si, ça empêche, Lily ! » crié-je presque. « Il n'y a pas d'ambiguïté, avec un ami. C'est ton ami et tu ne couches pas avec lui. Point, fin de l'histoire. »

Je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle se demande ce qui m'arrive. La réponse est simple : il m'arrive que j'ai mal et que comme toute personne qui a mal, j'ai envie de faire mal aux autres pour ne pas être seul.

« Si on oublie ? » propose-t-elle. « Tu es James, je suis Lily, on a des points communs et on a juste envie d'être amis, sans ambiguïté ! »

« T'es vraiment désespérante… » soufflé-je en secouant la tête. « On ne peut pas oublier, Lily. Je ne peux pas oublier. Merde, on a couché ensemble ! C'est peut-être stupide, mais ça compte, pour moi ! » m'exclamé-je.

« Mais pour moi aussi ! » crie-t-elle à son tour.

« Arrête de mentir » ordonné-je. « Ça n'a jamais compté, pour toi. Tu avais juste besoin d'une nouvelle bonne poire pour te consoler et que tu as vite fait d'oublier quand ton Aaron a refait surface en te sortant ses excuses bidons ! »

Je ne pensais pas être capable de m'énerver contre Lily. Pendant cinq mois, je pensais tout bas ce que je me sens prêt à lui dire tout haut. Je pensais que l'emprise qu'elle avait sur moi arrivait à atténuer ma colère. Je pensais ne jamais être capable de formuler tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Mais maintenant, je comprends. Cette emprise, elle a disparue. Ou, du moins, elle s'est transformée. Elle est terminée, la période où j'idéalisais Lily, où je la voyais comme la fille parfaite qu'elle n'est pas.

J'aime Lily. Voilà ce qui a changé. Je ne suis plus seulement amoureux d'elle, je l'aime. Je l'aime, avec ses qualités et ses défauts, pour ses qualités et ses défauts. Je l'aime pour ce qu'elle est. Parce que, maintenant, j'ouvre les yeux et je vois le positif et le négatif. Et c'est ça qui me donne la force d'être sincère avec elle.

« Tu vas me reprocher d'avoir retrouvé mon ex ? » s'offusque-t-elle.

« Tu veux la vérité ? » demandé-je sur un ton acerbe alors qu'elle hoche vigoureusement la tête. « Oui, je vais te le reprocher. Parce que tu as tout faux, Lily. Tu te persuades que tu es heureuse parce que tu as retrouvé ton premier amour, qu'il est le seul qui compte et le seul qui comptera, que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Mais tout ce que tu fais, c'est te détruire. Vous détruire. Et nous détruire, accessoirement » terminé-je. « En fait, pour être tout-à-fait exact, je ne te reproche pas d'avoir retrouvé Aaron. Je te reproche d'être aussi faible et aussi naïve pour te laisser avoir une deuxième fois. »

Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? On dit merci, Rémus !

« Je l'aime, James ! » hurle-t-elle. « Je l'aime ! Tu ne pourras jamais comprendre ça parce que toi, tu- »

« Ne vas pas plus loin » la coupé-je en la menaçant du regard. « Tu crois tout savoir, Lily Evans, mais manifestement, tu ne sais rien ! Je sais aussi bien que toi ce que c'est parce que, merde, je t'aime ! »

 ** _[LILY'S POV]_**

James Potter m'aime… James Potter m'aime ? C'est une blague ? Je vais me réveiller, là, ce n'est pas possible autrement !

Pourquoi James Potter m'aime ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour qu'il en arrive à m'aimer ? Est-ce qu'il m'aime depuis tout ce temps ? Est-ce que je le fais souffrir depuis tout ce temps ? Est-ce qu'il m'aimait déjà quand je me suis remise avec Aaron ? Ce serait donc pour ça qu'il m'évitait et qu'il m'évite toujours au maximum, qu'il refuse qu'on soit amis et qu'il ne veut même plus me voir ? Tout ça parce qu'il m'aime ?

« Et qu'est-ce que je fais de cette info, moi ? » soufflé-je, désespérée.

J'attends une réponse. Mais la réponse ne vient pas. Parce que James a quitté la terrasse. Et accessoirement, je pense qu'après cet aveu, il va aussi essayer de quitter ma vie. Et je peux tout-à-fait comprendre, parce qu'à sa place, je ferais pareil. Égoïstement, j'aimerais le retenir et l'en empêcher. Contrairement à ce qu'il a l'air de penser, je ne me moque pas de lui et je suis sincère quand je dis qu'il compte pour moi. Mais cette histoire n'implique pas que moi : elle implique aussi James. Et James a déjà assez souffert à cause des sentiments qu'il a pour moi, alors je n'ai pas le droit d'en exiger plus de lui.

Parfois, je me dis que _Le Meilleur du Monde_ aurait pu être prometteur. Bon, je n'encourage pas non plus la création d'embryons sur-mesure ou le classement des hommes au sein de la société. Mais le _Soma_ pour éviter les surcharges émotionnelles qui dérèglent l'équilibre interne et externe des individus, pourquoi pas ? Parce que si l'homme était dépourvu de sentiments, tout serait beaucoup, beaucoup plus simple. C'est vrai, quoi ! J'ai passé mes cours de philosophie à apprendre que les sentiments, les désirs, les états d'âme étaient incompatibles avec la raison et la recherche de je ne sais quelle vérité suprême – certainement encore inconnue à ce jour. Et nous, hommes que nous sommes, nous nous compliquons la vie avec des foutus sentiments qui nous pourrissent l'existence. Cherchez l'erreur.

* * *

 **Nous arrivons au milieu de la fanfic... Il reste encore quatre chapitre et un "bonus". Comme d'habitude, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous serez au rendez-vous samedi prochain pour le suivant ! Bye bye !**


	6. Une deuxième fois ? (1ère partie)

**Salut ! On se retrouve pur le chapitre VI, qui sera en deux parties, comme vous le voyez. J'ai l'impression que ça fait longtemps qu'il n'y a pas eu un chapitre intégralement du PDV de Lily, alors que ça remonte seulement au chapitre IV... Bref. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira !**

 **Disclaimer :** **Vous connaissez la chanson, je ne suis pas JK Rowling et à part Aaron, aucun personnage ne m'appartient !**

* * *

 **Chapitre VI – Une deuxième fois ? (1/2)**

 ** _[LILY'S POV]_**

« Mais tu es sûre que tu es heureuse avec lui ? » insiste Dorcas pour la énième fois.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et soupire de lassitude en reposant mon dos contre le dossier de ma chaise. Combien de fois vais-je devoir le répéter ? Oui, je suis heureuse avec mon petit-ami ! Sinon je ne serais pas encore avec lui, à l'heure qu'il est. Aller prendre un verre avec Dorcas n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée, finalement. D'autant que le serveur mignon qui travaille ici d'habitude n'est même pas là, aujourd'hui.

Pourquoi Dorcas cherche par tous les moyens à me faire changer d'avis me dépasse. Certes, elle est très proche de James maintenant, et connait la nature des sentiments qu'il a pour moi, mais ça n'excuse rien. Je suis sa meilleure amie ! Elle me connait, elle sait que mes décisions ne sont pas irréfléchies. Surtout en matière d'amour. Si j'ai décidé d'accorder une seconde chance à Aaron, il y a une raison. Je ne peux pas prévoir ce qui va se passer demain, je ne peux pas garantir à 100% que tout ira bien pour toujours entre lui et moi, mais pour l'instant, je suis bien avec lui. Et c'est tout ce qui compte.

D'autant que je ne suis pas le genre de fille qui s'intéresse facilement à quelqu'un et qui tombe amoureuse rapidement. Je ne tombe pas sous le charme de tous les hommes qui peuvent potentiellement ressembler à l'homme idéal, pour la bonne et simple raison que mon homme idéal n'existe pas. Pour moi, l'homme idéal n'est pas forcément le surfeur californien à tomber par terre que toutes les filles s'arrachent – parce que celui-ci me laisse parfaitement indifférente.

Les hommes qui m'ont vraiment intéressées et pour lesquels j'ai pu avoir des sentiments amoureux étaient loin d'être des copies conformes les uns des autres, au contraire, et étaient encore plus loin de l'idéal commun. Bien-sûr, je mentirais si je disais que le physique n'a aucune importance, mais il n'a pas autant d'importance que l'esprit. Je suis plus sensible à l'intelligence, la culture et le sens de l'humour, qu'à un sourire Colgate et des yeux bleu océan. Et c'est précisément pourquoi j'avais tant de mal, au collège et au lycée, à trouver un garçon susceptible de m'intéresser. D'ailleurs, le seul être de sexe masculin sur lequel j'avais jeté mon dévolu, à cette époque, n'était pas un élève, mais un de mes professeurs.

Je m'en rappelle d'ailleurs très bien. Je l'avais comme prof de littérature au lycée et il était tout simplement excellent. Tout chez lui m'attirait : son charme, sa manière de penser, d'être, de parler. On discutait souvent seuls à seuls, on a appris à se connaître comme ça, et chaque discussion ne faisait que renforcer l'intérêt que j'avais pour lui. Au début, ce n'était que de l'admiration – même si je n'étais pas insensible à son charme. Et les années suivantes, les sentiments sont arrivés et, après de longues heures de discussions avec Dorcas, j'ai fini par admettre que j'étais _peut-être_ un peu amoureuse de lui. Avoir un coup de cœur pour un prof, c'est vu et revu et c'est pourquoi je ne voulais pas le reconnaitre !

« Tu sais ce qu'il est devenu, M. Gardner ? » demandé-je soudainement.

Dorcas semble d'abord déconcertée parce qu'elle vient tout juste de comprendre que j'étais plongée dans mes pensées tout le temps où elle me parlait. Puis ma question atteint petit-à-petit son cerveau et ses yeux s'écarquillent.

« M. Gardner ? » répète-t-elle. « _Le_ M. Gardner ? Eggs ? »

 _Eggs_ … Je rigole. J'avais oublié qu'on l'avait surnommé Eggs. Comme toutes les adolescentes, on avait notre petit jardin secret et dès qu'on avait besoin de parler de quelqu'un en secret, on lui trouvait un surnom.

Pour Eggs, c'était venu tout seul. M. Gardner s'appelait Edward – prénom que j'adorais, soit dit en passant – et ses initiales nous avaient immédiatement amenées à cela.

« Qu'est-ce que vient faire Eggs dans la conversation ? »

« Aucune idée » haussé-je les épaules. « J'y ai pensé comme ça. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais, là ? Une chasse à l'ex ? » lance-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Haha. Très drôle.

« En soi, je ne serais pas contre l'idée de le revoir… » dis-je évasivement. « Il doit avoir, quoi ? Quarante-cinq ans, maintenant ? »

« Certainement » répond-elle. « Eh bah, tu vois, je préférerais même que tu vives une histoire passionnée avec notre ancien prof plutôt qu'avec Aaron. »

J'aimerais lever les yeux au ciel – encore – mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire. J'avoue, je n'ai pas oublié mes fantasmes d'adolescente. Le goût de l'interdit, la relation qu'on doit garder secrète, l'expérience d'un homme plus âgé… C'est classique, certes. Mais pour être tout-à-fait honnête, si je retrouvais la complicité qu'il y avait entre nous, s'il m'impressionnait toujours autant intellectuellement parlant, s'il était toujours aussi élégant et charismatique, s'il avait toujours le même sourire charmeur et les mêmes yeux malicieux et s'il pouvait se passer quelque chose, je serais probablement toujours intéressée par Garder.

« Et faut bien avouer que physiquement, c'était autre chose qu'Aaron » ajoute-t-elle, toujours avec le même sourire en coin.

« Oh ! Pas touche à Eggs ! » m'offusqué-je en la fusillant du regard. « Toi, t'as Rémus, de toute façon » lui rappelé-je.

« Et toi, tu as Aaron. C'est vrai, ce serait mal vu de le tromper, sachant qu'il t'a toujours respectée. »

Et c'est reparti… Je crois vraiment que je vais finir bonne sœur pour éviter tous les problèmes de mecs. Quoique… Je suis sûre qu'on arrivera, là aussi, à me reprocher quelque chose concernant la gent masculine – avec laquelle je n'aurais pourtant plus aucun contact.

Ah… L'amour. Ce poison.

 **OoOoOoO**

 ** _[PLUSIEURS SEMAINES PLUS TARD]_**

Alex me rejoint dans la cafétéria de l'hôpital et s'assoit en face de moi en m'adressant un sourire. Je le regarde ouvrir sa salade César et sa bouteille de jus d'orange et commencer à manger comme si sa vie en dépendait. Pour ma part, je continue de déchiqueter des petits morceaux de mon sandwich au saumon et de les mastiquer sans grande envie.

« T'es pas très causante, aujourd'hui » remarque mon acolyte.

Je cesse de mâcher et le regarde sans rien dire. Il a raison, je ne suis pas d'humeur et si je le pouvais, je rentrerais chez moi et passerais le reste de ma journée devant ma télé à me retaper la filmo de Benedict Cumberbatch. D'ailleurs, mon amour passionnel pour cet acteur est un de mes points communs avec Sirius. Sauf que Sirius ne s'extasient pas forcément sur son charme magnétique dès qu'il apparait à l'écran, contrairement à moi.

« Mauvais réveil ? » demande-t-il dans l'espoir de me faire parler.

« Mouais… Nan. Mauvaise nouvelle, plutôt » maugréé-je avec mon air renfrogné habituel.

Moi ? De mauvaise humeur du matin jusqu'au soir ? Jamais.

« Ça doit vraiment être terrible pour que tu sois d'aussi mauvais poil » constate-t-il.

Je m'étale sur la table – et tant pis pour les autres médecins et les patients qui me jugent du regard. Là, j'en ai marre de ma vie et le suicide apparait comme la seule alternative possible.

« J't'ai dit que ma meilleure amie allait se marier ? » demandé-je alors qu'il hoche la tête. « Eh bah, j'ai croisé son fiancé dans les couloirs, ce matin, et il m'a annoncé qu'il avait finalement choisi son témoin. »

Alex me regarde sceptiquement, tout en balayant la cafétéria des yeux. Pfff… C'est pas parce que je suis un futur médecin en formation que je n'ai pas le droit de m'avachir sur une table ! Stupide diktats.

« Il a choisi James Potter ! » m'exclamé-je d'un ton plaintif. « James Potter ! Il ne veut plus me voir et il refuse de me parler ! »

Mon indigne collègue – et accessoirement ami – commence par attraper mes poignets et m'oblige à me redresser. Je soupire et le fusille avec mes yeux, mais il ne fait que me renvoyer mon sale regard. Je déteste Alex. Oh, oui, je déteste Alex.

« Écoute, Lily » commence-t-il, « la priorité, c'est pas toi, c'est Dorcas, là. C'est ta meilleure amie ? Elle est heureuse de se marier ? Elle compte sur toi et James ? Alors, vous mettez vos orgueils personnels de côté pour Dorcas et son copain. Je ne pense pas qu'ils apprécieraient que votre immaturité à James et toi ait des conséquences sur leur mariage, auquel ils doivent certainement tenir. »

« Il ne m'adresse plus la parole, Alex » répliqué-je sèchement.

« Tu as essayé de lui parler ? » s'énerve-t-il. « Je parie que non. Tout ça parce que madame a sa fierté. Alors tu prends ton téléphone, tu l'appelles et vous vous mettez d'accord pour communiquer le temps d'organiser ce foutu mariage. »

C'est rare qu'Alex me remette à ma place. C'est plutôt mon rôle, d'habitude. Et je n'aime pas quand on me remet à ma place.

« Et tu n'oublies pas de m'inviter » ajoute-t-il en riant. « Les petits fours et la pièce montée, c'est toute ma vie. »

J'acquiesce, un peu désorientée. Appeler James Potter. Pour lui dire quoi ? « Salut ! C'est la fille à qui tu n'adresses plus la parole ! Tu te souviens d'elle ? Viens, on enterre la hache de guerre, même si tu m'aimes et que je te fais souffrir depuis tout ce temps parce que tes sentiments sont pas réciproques ! ». Je ne peux décemment pas faire ça ! On a déjà tendance à me dire que je suis une personne horrible – simplement parce que je souhaite la pire des morts aux gens que je n'aime pas, ce qui, en soi, est parfaitement humain – mais je ne suis pas horrible à ce point ! Surtout avec les personnes que j'apprécie.

« Je peux pas, Alex… Je peux pas faire ça à James » dis-je sur un ton complètement mortifié, dont je ne me rends compte qu'après coup.

Alex attrape mon téléphone et le glisse dans mon autre main, qui ne tient pas mon sandwich. Mais celle-ci commence à trembler de manière incontrôlable et même un petit iPhone de rien du tout devient trop lourd.

« Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas, Lil » reprend-il en me défiant du regard.

 _Lil_ ? Quel besoin d'écourter mon prénom alors que celui-ci ne contient déjà que quatre misérables petites lettres ? C'est trop long à prononcer, « Lily » ? Et puis, il n'y a que James qui a le droit d'écourter mon prénom… Euh… Hein ?

« James est tombé amoureux de moi » soufflé-je, mal à l'aise.

« Et ? » demande-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

« Et… Je… Je ne peux pas revenir vers lui comme ça, d'un coup… Alors que je sais que ça lui fera du mal et que… Enfin, voilà » bafouillé-je d'une voix tremblante. « Ce serait extrêmement mal venu et ça plomberait à jamais mes relations avec lui. Déjà qu'elles sont plombées… »

Alex me lance un regard peu convaincu. Il ne me croit pas ? Je suis légèrement mieux placée que lui pour savoir ce genre de chose, étant la principale concernée et ayant eu droit aux aveux de James _en personne_.

Je l'interroge sur ses pensées, en faisant taper mes ongles contre la table.

« Désolé de te le dire, mais tu n'es pas convaincante, Lily » finit-il par dire en haussant les épaules. « Tu te caches derrière des excuses pourries auxquelles tu ne crois pas toi-même parce qu'en réalité, c'est toi qui es morte de trouille à l'idée de devoir revoir James. »

« Quoi ? Mais tu dérailles complètement, Alex… »

Il fait une courte pause en me détaillant du regard et plisse finalement les yeux.

« Mmmh… Tu as raison, je déraille. De toute façon, c'est Aaron que tu aimes profondément et tu ne pourras jamais rendre ses sentiments à James, n'est-ce pas ? » reprend-il sarcastiquement.

Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

« Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça. Si tu ne te cachais rien, tu ne tremblerais pas comme une feuille quand je te dis d'appeler James pour lui parler du mariage de Dorcas et Rémus. Tu l'appellerais simplement, parce qu'en tant qu'adultes responsables que vous êtes censés être, vous mettriez vos différends personnels au second plan pour vous concentrer sur le mariage de vos meilleurs amis. »

Il se penche légèrement sur la table jusqu'à attraper mon poignet, sans lâcher mon regard pour autant. J'essaye de me dégager, mais il resserre ses doigts autour de mon articulation.

« Tu dis que James est amoureux de toi, Lily » chuchote-t-il. « Et toi, je pense que tu te caches tes propres sentiments envers lui. »

Je sens les doigts d'Alex exercer une légère pression sur l'intérieur de mon poignet, avant de le relâcher.

« Et je ne pense pas me tromper, vu la rapidité de ton rythme cardiaque » ajoute-t-il.

Je hais mon collègue… Je le hais. Plus que tout. Le coup du poignet, c'était juste pour me piéger. Me piéger ? Mais me piéger de quoi, d'ailleurs ? Je suis parfaitement au clair sur mes sentiments : c'est Aaron que j'aime, pas James. Et je sais que certaines personnes disent aimer deux personnes à la fois, mais je pense que c'est parfaitement impossible. Soit on aime A, soit on aime B, mais on n'aime pas A et B.

Pourtant… Pourtant, à chaque fois que j'entends son prénom, il y a ce petit battement plus fort que les autres. Je l'ai déjà remarqué, et bien que j'essaye de ne pas y prêter attention et de le nier, je ne peux m'empêcher d'y penser, parfois. Parce que cette sensation, je la connais par cœur, pour l'avoir vécue pendant deux ans au lycée. Il se manifestait dès qu'on me parlait de Gardner ou que je le voyais, ce petit battement de cœur plus fort que les autres. Et puis, il n'y a pas que ça. Il me manque. Ses bras me manquent. Sa tendresse me manque. Et le coup des surnoms, tiens ! Pourquoi je n'accepte pas que mes amis, ou même Aaron, abrègent mon prénom, alors que j'adore que James m'appelle « Lil's » au lieu de Lily ?

Mais non. Non, non, non, Lily, tu dérailles ! C'est parfaitement impossible. Je ne peux pas aimer James. Quand Aaron a refait surface, je n'ai pas pensé à James parce que ce n'est pas James que j'aime. Et depuis que James et moi ne nous parlons plus, il me manque comme un ami me manquerait, non ? Ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que je ressentais quand j'ai quitté Aaron. Et quand je couchais avec James, je ne ressentais que du plaisir – beaucoup de plaisir, certes, mais que du plaisir. Alors qu'avec Aaron, il doit y avoir plus que ça… En fait, qu'est-ce que je ressens _exactement_ , avec Aaron ?

« Il serait peut-être temps que tu arrêtes de te voiler la face, tu ne crois pas ? » poursuit Alex. « Aaron est bien gentil – enfin, j'en sais rien, je ne le connais même pas – mais ce n'est pas un mec pour toi, Lily. »

Je garde la tête baissée et les yeux fermés. Ma respiration est saccadée et je fais de mon mieux pour garder mon calme.

« Parfois, j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu es avec lui par devoir » dit-il en prenant une nouvelle bouchée de sa salade. « C'est vrai, vous avez déjà votre petite routine plan-plan de couple bien rangé, vous faites presque tout ensemble, comme si vous aviez le besoin de montrer à tout le monde que vous êtes ensemble et que vous êtes heureux d'être ensemble. »

« Alex… » l'avertis-je en serrant les poings.

« Reconnais que c'est la vérité, Lily » rétorque-t-il en s'avançant sur la table. « Aaron et toi, vous vous comportez comme un vieux couple. Elle est morte, la Lily souriante et épanouie que je voyais débarquer tous les jours quand tu étais avec James ? »

« La Lily a grandi, Alex ! » craqué-je. « La Lily a arrêté ses conneries et veut construire quelque chose de sérieux avec son petit ami ! Quelque chose de son âge ! »

Je ramasse mes restes de sandwich au saumon et ma bouteille d'eau pendant qu'Alex – têtu comme pas un – continue de parler :

« Comprendre que tu fais des erreurs et accepter d'ouvrir les yeux, c'est aussi de ton âge, Lily. Tu veux vraiment risquer de passer ta vie avec quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas autant que tu le penses, au risque d'être malheureuse ? »

Je relève la tête en le fusillant du regard et mon majeur droit se redresse tout seul. Sur ce geste obscène, je quitte vivement la cafétéria, en balançant énergiquement la fin de mon déjeuner dans la première poubelle que je croise, et me précipite en dehors de l'hôpital. Mes mains tremblent et je sens les larmes piquer mes yeux. Je pince les lèvres et enfonce mes ongles dans la paume de ma main pour les retenir – je ne veux pas pleurer sur mon lieu de travail, et encore moins pour des histoires auxquelles je ne crois même pas ! Je me laisse tomber sur un banc dans le petit parc privé de l'hôpital, et passe le reste de ma pause-déjeuner à grelotter et à regarder les médecins et les infirmières fumer et discuter et les enfants courir dans tous les sens. Mais au moins, là, Alex ne viendra pas me chercher pour me bassiner avec ses grandes théories de couple.

 **OoOoOoO**

 _Deuxième étage_. _Troisième étage_. Bouge tes fesses, ascenseur. Je ne suis pas d'humeur, là. J'ai besoin d'un câlin de mon copain, d'un bon bain et d'une grande tasse de chocolat chaud avec des guimauves et de la chantilly. Plein de chantilly. Peut-être qu'Aaron a de la chantilly, contrairement à d'autres qui n'ont toujours pas pensé à en acheter depuis des mois et des mois.

Je savais que ma journée allait être catastrophique dès ce matin : pour commencer, je n'avais plus de chocolat et comme j'étais en retard, je n'avais pas le temps de faire un détour par Starbucks. Donc, mon seul chocolat chaud de la journée était celui de la machine à café de l'hôpital. Et franchement, il ne casse pas des briques. Ensuite, je me suis encore crêpé le chignon avec un interne qui me déteste et que je déteste en retour – bon, ça, passe encore puisque c'est habituel. Pendant ma pause-déjeuner, j'ai eu droit à la psychanalyse à deux balles d'Alex, qui aurait tout aussi bien fait de se la fermer. Et pour finir, j'ai dû assister à la mort d'un jeune patient. Et ça, c'est quelque chose que je ne supporterai jamais.

 _Cinquième étage_. Enfin. Je déverrouille la porte de l'appart d'Aaron avec mon double des clés, en priant mentalement pour qu'il soit déjà rentré. Mon téléphone vibre dans ma main droite et le nom de mon cher collègue improvisé psychanalyste s'affiche. Il devrait changer de plan de carrière, lui, tiens... Je rejette l'appel vivement, même si je me doute qu'il m'appelle pour savoir comment je vais. Alex était avec moi, tout à l'heure, et quand le petit Elliott a rendu l'âme et que je me suis enfuie de la chambre, il m'a rattrapée et m'a gentiment offert ses bras et son épaule pour pleurer. Alors, certes, j'adore Alex, mais ce soir, je veux couper avec mon boulot.

Au moment où j'ouvre la bouche pour appeler Aaron, j'entends un gémissement. Tout droit sorti de sa chambre…

* * *

 **J'ai vraiment un problème de chantilly, je crois. Mais là n'est pas la question parce qu'il y a du bruit qui vient de la chambre d'Aaron... Donc, prochain chapitre, dans lequel on saura ce qui se passe là-bas (pas d'ellipse temporelle, c'est promis), samedi prochain ! En attendant, j'espère que vous avez aimé celui-ci et merci d'avoir lu ! Bye !  
**


	7. Une deuxième fois ? (2ème partie)

**Salut, salut ! Chapitre VII, aujourd'hui, et c'est donc la deuxième partie du chapitre VI ! J'espère vraiment que vous allez l'aimer ! Désolée pour cette intro assez courte, mais je pense que vous préférez comme ça et je ne sais pas trop quoi ajouter ^^  
**

 **Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JK Rowling !**

* * *

 **Chapitre VII – Une deuxième fois ? (2/2)**

 ** _[LILY'S POV]_**

 _« Au moment où j'ouvre la bouche pour appeler Aaron, j'entends un gémissement. Tout droit sorti de sa chambre... »_

Un gémissement... ? Qui vient de sa chambre ? Et pas n'importe quel gémissement ? Non, c'est… C'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas se passer comme ça. Il ne peut pas recommencer. Il y a forcément une autre explication. Comme, je ne sais pas, moi ! Un film porno ? Une vidéo ? N'importe quoi, mais pas _ça_ !

J'ai la tête qui tourne. Le sang qui bat dans les tempes. Les mains moites et tremblantes. Le cœur qui palpite. Une grosse boule remonte dans ma gorge. Les larmes commencent à affluer sur mes joues. Je voudrais me convaincre que ce gémissement est insignifiant, mais c'est impossible. Au fond de moi, je sais parfaitement que le son est bien réel, et non enregistré – ce qui exclut donc le film porno. Je serre les paupières et inspire profondément, mais j'entends un nouveau gémissement. Suivi d'un grognement. Grognement qui m'est bien trop familier.

Il faut que j'y aille. Je dois aller dans cette chambre. Je n'ai que quelques pas à faire et j'y serai… Est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie d'y aller ? Non. Mais si je n'y vais pas, je fuis à nouveau et je me voile encore la face pour ne pas faire face aux conneries que j'ai faites. Or, j'ai fait les mauvais choix, je n'ai pas voulu écouter les gens qui me mettaient en garde pour mon bien (quitte à les blesser, eux), alors maintenant, je dois assumer. D'une part, pour prendre pleinement conscience des conséquences de mes actes, mais aussi par correction pour mes amis, qui avaient su lire à travers les sourires et la tendresse illusoires.

C'est décidé, j'y vais. Tant pis pour moi si chaque bruit qui parvient à mes oreilles me détruit un peu plus, si je manque de m'écrouler à plusieurs reprises, si je me sens sale et trahie. Tant pis pour moi. Cette situation, je l'ai cherchée. Et on récolte ce que l'on sème.

Quitte à choisir, je préférais l'open-space. Je préférais un endroit impersonnel. Un endroit dans lequel je n'avais rien partagé d'intime avec lui. Un endroit qui m'était inconnu. Parce que _cette chambre_ et _ce lit_ … Bordel. Moi aussi, j'ai été là. Moi aussi, j'ai été à la place de la blonde qu'il est en train de faire gémir. Il… Il n'a pas le droit de la ramener là…

« Espèce de… » hoqueté-je entre mes pleurs. « Co- connard ! » m'écrié-je d'une voix brisée.

Je les regarde sursauter et s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. J'aimerais détourner le regard, mais je ne peux même pas. En fait, je ne les vois pas vraiment : je sais qu'ils sont là, je les distingue, mais je n'arrive pas à focaliser mon attention sur eux. La blonde attrape l'oreiller et cache sa poitrine avec, Aaron attrape son boxer qui traine sur le sol et l'enfile en vitesse. Ses yeux sont grands ouverts, ses lèvres sont rouges et gonflées et il a plusieurs suçons dans le cou et sur les clavicules.

« Aaron ? » s'exclame la blonde. « C'est ta copine ? »

Elle se rhabille rapidement et son regard oscille entre nous deux. Bien-sûr, en plus d'être une réelle ordure, il est faible. Et il ne lui répondra pas. Je hoche la tête à l'attention de la fille, sans quitter Aaron des yeux.

« Mais t'es quel genre de mec ? » lui hurle-t-elle.

Honnêtement, je me demande aussi.

Elle se lève précipitamment du lit et le gifle fort. Très fort. Il grimace mais ne dit rien. Je pense qu'il a bien compris que ce n'était pas la peine d'empirer son cas. La blonde le fusille du regard et quitte la chambre – et l'appartement – en s'excusant platement devant moi. Je me contente d'hocher la tête à nouveau et d'esquisser un sourire crispé. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre, de toute façon ? Elle a la gentillesse de me présenter des excuses pour avoir failli coucher avec mon futur ex petit-ami, alors qu'elle n'est pas vraiment responsable de quoi que ce soit.

Aaron m'appelle et essaye de se rapprocher de moi, mais je recule de plusieurs pas. Hors de question qu'il me touche ou qu'il m'approche. Je l'entends soupirer longuement et il se frotte vigoureusement les yeux. _T'inquiète pas, mon pote, je vais vite te laisser en paix_.

« C'est pas ce que tu crois » tente-t-il piteusement.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour qu'il pense pouvoir me prendre pour une imbécile en permanence ?

« La ferme, Aaron ! » hurlé-je. « Ne cherche même pas à me sortir une de tes excuses bidons, parce que ça ne marchera pas ! »

« Je ne veux pas- »

« Tu ne veux pas quoi, Aaron ? » répété-je. « Qu'on se sépare ? Tu ne voulais pas me tromper ? Tu es désolé ? Ça ne se reproduira plus ? » énuméré-je. « Je les connais par cœur, tes excuses et elles ne marchent plus ! J'ai été assez stupide pour y croire une fois, mais je ne suis pas assez stupide pour y croire une deuxième fois. »

« Lily… »

« Non ! _Tu_ m'écoutes, maintenant » ordonné-je. « La première fois, j'ai passé l'éponge. Parce que la première fois, c'était crédible. J'ai bien voulu croire à une erreur. Parce qu'après tout, _errare humanum est_ , et tu ne seras pas le dernier à faire une connerie à cause de l'alcool. Mais là, n'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu n'es responsable de rien ! »

Enfin, le coup de l'erreur, c'est ce qu'il m'a fait croire. Mais est-ce qu'il m'a menti, par rapport à la première fois ? Est-ce qu'il était vraiment bourré et est-ce qu'il ne se rendait vraiment pas compte de ce qu'il faisait ? Ou est-ce qu'il était parfaitement conscient ?

« Tu t'es fait prendre à ton propre jeu, Aaron » ajouté-je. « Tu veux t'éclater ? Tu veux pouvoir coucher avec tout ce qui bouge ? Je peux comprendre. Tu n'es pas prêt à être sérieux dans ton couple, on n'a pas les mêmes attentes et on est allé trop vite, voilà tout. Mais ça, tu aurais pu me le dire en face. Me le faire comprendre par des mots. Plutôt que d'aller coucher dans mon dos. »

« Lily, s'il te plait… Me quitte pas » me supplie-t-il, alors que je le menace du regard. « On- Je t'aime. »

« Tu me mens et tu te mens à toi-même, Aaron » soupiré-je. « Tu ne m'aimes pas. Parce que si tu m'aimais, tu te conduirais autrement. »

Ça fait déjà un petit bout de temps que les « Je t'aime » d'Aaron n'ont plus aucun effet sur moi – peut-être parce qu'inconsciemment, je savais qu'ils étaient creux et vides. Mais là, je ressens un petit pincement au cœur. Parce que ce n'est pas Aaron qui devrait me dire qu'il m'aime et ce n'est pas lui que j'ai envie d'entendre me dire qu'il m'aime.

Ils avaient tous raison. Et je n'ai pas voulu les écouter. On ne faisait que se cacher derrière les sentiments qu'on a eu l'un pour l'autre, mais ces sentiments, ils sont morts depuis longtemps, déjà. Ils n'existent plus. Il ne restait que des traces indélébiles de ces sentiments, qui nous ont conduits à penser qu'on s'aimait toujours. Alors que tout ça, c'était une illusion, mais on refusait d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir la vérité en face. Et voilà où ça nous a mené.

« Tu en veux la preuve ? » le questionné-je. « Je connais quelqu'un qui m'aime. Vraiment. Ça fait neuf mois que ça dure et en neuf mois, je ne lui ai jamais accordé l'attention qu'il voulait – et que je t'ai accordée à tort. Je ne suis jamais sortie avec lui. On était amis, lui et moi. C'est tout. »

Ma gorge se serre quand le visage de James apparait dans mon esprit. Il me manque tellement… Parler avec lui, rire avec lui, le voir – tout me manque. Sa présence me manque.

« Pourtant, en neuf mois, il n'est sorti avec personne. Il n'a couché avec personne. Parce que lui, il m'aime vraiment. »

Et moi, j'aimerais tellement lui rendre cet amour… La discussion que j'ai eue avec Alex à midi m'a tapé sur le système tout l'après-midi, parce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de trotter dans ma tête – malgré mes diverses occupations. Mais néanmoins, elle m'a permis de réaliser que j'éprouve vraiment quelque chose pour James et que c'est lui que je veux, à présent.

« Alors, maintenant, Aaron, tu vas te faire voir et tu sors de ma vie. Définitivement. »

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répliquer ou d'ajouter quoi que ce soit et je quitte l'appartement. De toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin de l'entendre me répéter qu'il est désolé, qu'il ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça, qu'il m'aime plus que tout, que je lui suis indispensable et qu'il ne recommencera plus jamais. Les promesses en l'air, j'en ai eu ma dose et c'est terminé.

Et bien-sûr, pour ne rien arranger, il pleut. Est-ce qu'il y a vraiment quelqu'un là-haut – si tant est qu'il existe quelqu'un là-haut – qui me déteste à ce point ?

Je commence à marcher sous la pluie, et je me félicite mentalement d'avoir préféré mes baskets aux bottines à talons que je voulais mettre aujourd'hui. Je ne sais même pas où aller. Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi : parce que chez moi, il y a des traces d'Aaron et moi et je ne veux pas voir ça. J'ai besoin d'un endroit neutre, qui ne me rappelle pas Aaron et dans lequel je ne suis jamais allée avec lui.

J'enfonce mes mains dans les poches de mon manteau et rentre le menton dans ma grosse écharpe. Les londoniens, parapluies brandis, courent dans toutes les directions pour aller se mettre au sec et au chaud le plus vite possible, alors que moi, je traine des pieds. De toute façon, je n'ai nulle part où aller.

Je ne voulais pas pleurer, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues et ma vision devient floue. Je renifle et étouffe mes hoquets dans le tissu de mon écharpe. Qu'est-ce qui me fait le plus mal, en fait ? Qu'il m'ait encore trompée ou que je me sois fait avoir aussi facilement ? Dorcas, Rémus, James, ils m'avaient tous prévenue que cette histoire avec Aaron n'allait rien apporter de positif. Qu'elle allait me faire souffrir plus qu'autre chose et que je faisais une erreur. Et, étant la personne têtue que je suis, j'ai préféré ne pas les écouter. Et foncer droit dans le mur. Belle preuve d'intelligence.

Ça me déplait fortement d'admettre que j'avais tort, mais je suis bien forcée de le reconnaitre, pourtant. Mes amis avaient vu clair dans notre jeu. Ces cinq derniers mois, il n'y avait rien de sincère. C'était le souvenir d'Aaron que j'aimais, mais pas Aaron lui-même. Je me voilais la face, je me convainquais que tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, que nous étions heureux et que je vivais ce que j'avais toujours rêvé de vivre. Je me suis créé une sorte de bulle de bonheur artificiel, qui m'étouffait sans même que je m'en rende compte et de laquelle je ne pouvais plus sortir. Et ça aurait certainement pu continuer encore longtemps.

Et le réveil est dur. Je prends conscience de mes erreurs et je ne sais même pas si je serai capable de les rattraper.

 **OoOoOoO**

J'ouvre les yeux et porte mon verre à mes lèvres. J'aspire les dernières gouttes d'alcool qu'il contient, avant de commander un nouveau verre au barman. J'ai la tête qui tourne, les jambes et les paupières lourdes, l'estomac retourné et j'ai l'impression de manquer d'air, mais ça ne m'arrête pas. J'ai quand-même besoin de boire. Je ne sais pas combien de verre j'ai ingurgité depuis que je suis arrivée dans ce bar, mais j'en ai bu suffisamment pour ne plus être capable de me tenir droit sur mon tabouret et pour sentir les muscles de mon corps se relâcher.

Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?

Le barman – Victor, je crois que c'est son prénom – dépose un nouveau verre devant moi et me mets encore en garde, mais je ne l'écoute pas. C'est pas parce que je suis allée quelques fois dans ce bar avec James et qu'il me connait, maintenant, qu'il peut jouer au papa-poule avec moi.

Je me focalise sur le liquide couleur ambre que mon verre contient. Je ne sais même plus ce que je bois, mes papilles gustatives sont complètement atrophiées. Je tends une main tremblante pour l'attraper, mais mon estomac se contracte violemment et je cours vers la sortie du bar. Sous les regards interloqués de plusieurs consommateurs. Oui, bah, peut-être qu'eux ne sont pas bourrés et tiennent mieux l'alcool que moi, d'une manière générale.

Il ne pleut plus. C'est dommage. C'est maintenant que j'aurais besoin de recevoir des trombes d'eau sur mon visage.

Il faut que je rentre chez moi, maintenant. Pourquoi j'ai fini dans ce bar ? Je ne tiens pas l'alcool, je n'aime même pas ça et j'ai toujours pensé que boire ne résolvait rien ! Argh… J'ai mal à la tête… Je compresse mes tempes entre mes paumes et serre les paupières mais ma sensation de malaise ne part pas. J'ai toujours les jambes qui tremblent et j'ai l'impression qu'une moissonneuse-batteuse s'active dans mon estomac. Évidemment, pour ne rien arranger, je n'ai rien mangé depuis ce midi – et encore, ce midi, j'ai mangé sans grand appétit.

Je me hais. Tout ce que je montre de moi, ce n'est pas moi. Je joue la fille forte, la fille que rien n'atteint. Celle qui n'a pas besoin des autres. Celle qui ne s'attache pas et qui n'est jamais blessée. Alors que je suis tout le contraire. Je ne suis pas forte. Je ne suis pas indépendante. Je ne sais pas me contrôler. Je suis comme tous les autres. Aussi pitoyable.

Pitoyable au point que mon inconscient me guide jusqu'à l'immeuble de James Potter.

 ** _[JAMES'S POV]_**

Mon téléphone se met à vibrer et je lâche un gémissement de lamentation. Pitié, pas encore Jack ! J'aime bien Jack, mais je l'aime bien quand je suis au cabinet. Pas quand je suis posé dans mon salon, à vingt-trois heures passées, et que monsieur mon collègue cherche un dossier parce que monsieur mon collègue a décidé de travailler jusqu'à pas d'heure !

Je me penche en avant pour voir le nom qui s'affiche sur l'écran. Lily. Lily ? Lily Evans ? Bah, oui, forcément. Je ne connais qu'une Lily, de toute manière. Question suivante : je réponds ou je ne réponds pas ? Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis notre confrontation au dîner de Rémus et Dorcas. Et je ne pense pas vouloir de ses nouvelles.

Quoi qu'elle ait à me dire, ça pourra bien attendre demain. D'autant que son appel doit concerner le mariage des deux guimauves. Ce qui confirme que je peux bien attendre demain pour l'entendre – elle s'en offusquera certainement, mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Je la rappellerai donc avant d'aller bosser.

Eh merde, elle rappelle. Bon, manifestement, elle veut me parler _maintenant_. Lily est têtue et quand elle veut quelque chose, il faut qu'elle l'obtienne dans la minute. Elle ne me laissera pas tranquille tant que je ne lui aurai pas répondu alors mieux vaut répondre. J'attrape mon téléphone et décroche, plus par politesse et cordialité – dont nous allons devoir faire preuve en tant que témoins de Rémus et Dorcas – qu'autre chose.

« Allô ? »

« James… Je- je pensais pas que- que tu répondrais » hoquète-t-elle.

« Lily ? Tu vas bien ? »

Je me redresse immédiatement et pose mon verre de jus d'orange – la seule boisson qu'il reste dans mon frigo – sur ma table basse. Elle pleure ? Pourquoi elle pleure ? Et pourquoi ai-je l'impression de ne pas m'adresser à la même Lily que d'habitude ? Sa voix est rauque et enrouée et elle parle lentement et irrégulièrement.

« Ça fait du bien de t'entendre, James… »

Ne me dites pas que Lily Evans est bourrée ! Où va le monde si Lily Evans est bourrée ?

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Lil's ? Tu es où ? »

Elle rigole bêtement et souffle.

« Lil's… Ça aussi, ça m'avait manqué… »

J'esquisse un demi-sourire. D'habitude, Lily ne supporte pas qu'on lui donne un surnom (ou quelque chose qui ressemble à un surnom) : je suis le seul à pouvoir l'appeler différemment sans qu'elle risque de me sauter au cou.

Et à moi aussi, ça me manque. Elle me manque, tout simplement. J'essaye d'y penser le moins possible, ces dernières semaines, mais c'est dur. Voire impossible. J'ai l'impression que tout a un lien quelconque, de près ou de loin, avec Lily et que tout me conduit inévitablement à penser à elle. Simplement parce que je suis amoureux d'elle, mon monde entier tourne autour d'elle et je rapporte tout à elle, comme on rapporte tout à Aristote.

« Ta fenêtre, James » reprend-elle. « Vas-y. Regarde la nuit… C'est beau. »

Hein ? La fenêtre ? Regarder la nuit ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Je veux bien qu'elle ait trop bu, mais qu'elle m'appelle pour me demander de « regarder la nuit », c'est un peu gros, quand-même. Et quel est l'intérêt ?

Je tourne la tête vers ladite fenêtre. Mieux vaut faire ce qu'elle me dit. Ce que j'ai retenu des cuites de Sirius c'est que, parfois, il faut accorder de l'importance aux paroles dénuées de sens que les saouls prononcent, parce qu'elles ont souvent un sens caché auquel on ne s'attend pas. Je fais donc ce qu'elle me dit et m'approche de ma fenêtre parsemée de gouttes de pluie. Je la préviens que je suis en train de regarder la nuit et lui demande ce que je dois faire de plus. Mais elle ne me répond plus. À la place, j'entends ses sanglots entrecoupés par le bruit des voitures qui passent derrière elle.

Je reprends d'une voix douce :

« Lil's… Dis-moi où tu es… »

Toujours rien. Une moto pétarade dans ma rue, et c'est en entendant cette même moto à travers mon téléphone que je comprends pourquoi elle m'a appelée.

J'attrape mes clés et quitte mon appartement précipitamment, sans raccrocher pour autant. Si je coupe le contact, elle risquerait de partir parce qu'elle pourrait penser que je l'ai abandonnée, et je ne peux pas la laisser partir. Je fais une erreur, mais je l'aime et j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi elle est dans cet état. Même si je pense avoir deviné la raison de ses pleurs et de sa cuite. Et si je ne me trompe pas, il vaudrait mieux pour ladite raison que je ne la croise jamais, si elle ne veut pas que je la défigure.

Bingo. Elle est là, assise sur le trottoir, la tête dans les bras.

« Lily… » soufflé-je.

Je m'approche tout doucement d'elle et elle relève la tête. Elle croise mon regard et elle se jette aussitôt dans mes bras, en hoquetant mon prénom. Elle enfouie sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et je la sens se coller contre moi, toute frissonnante. Je resserre mes bras autour d'elle pour lui tenir chaud et l'apaiser.

« Lil's… C'est fini » murmuré-je dans ses cheveux. « Arrête de pleurer. Je suis là. C'est fini. »

* * *

 **Eh oui, James, le chapitre est fini ! Alors, il vous a plu ? J'espère vraiment que vous n'êtes pas déçus par la tournure très fluffy de cette fanfic ! Surtout si vous avez des attentes particulières pour la suite, etc, j'espère que la suite que j'ai écrite ne vous déçoit pas ! Bref, on se retrouve donc samedi prochain pour le chapitre VIII !  
**


	8. Une erreur ?

**BONNE RENTRÉE À TOUS ! Héhé, vous me détestez maintenant, hein ? Enfin je fais la maligne, mais je ne suis absolument pas prête à reprendre les cours et encore moins à attaquer ma prépa... Bref, en attendant, voici le chapitre VIII. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, comme toujours !**

 **Et désolée, je n'ai pas pu sortir le chapitre samedi, journée un peu chargée !  
**

 **Disclaimer : Comme toujours aussi, rien ne m'appartient, tous les crédits à JK Rowling !**

* * *

 **Chapitre VIII – Une erreur ?**

 ** _[JAMES'S POV]_**

Quand j'ai retrouvé Lily en bas de mon immeuble, elle était trempée et elle grelottait à cause du froid. Je l'ai fait monter chez moi pour la réchauffer (étant donné son état et les températures extérieures elle aurait eu vite fait de tomber malade). Elle pleurait et ne voulait pas me lâcher, elle restait collée dans mes bras, alors que présentement, une bonne douche s'imposait. L'odeur d'alcool collée à elle, ça ne lui ressemble pas.

Je l'accompagne jusque dans la salle de bain et elle finit par accepter de se laver, à la condition que je reste avec elle pendant ce temps – ce que je fais donc. Et tout bien réfléchi, j'ai bien fait d'accepter vu le nombre de fois où elle a failli perdre l'équilibre. Je ne sais pas combien de verres elle s'est enfilé, mais elle n'a pas dû y aller de main morte. Ou alors, elle ne tient _vraiment_ pas l'alcool, ce qui, au vue de ce que je sais d'elle, semble être une alternative plus que rationnelle.

Une fois propre et sèche et assise dans mon salon, j'entends son estomac lâcher un gargouillement sonore. Si elle n'a rien mangé, ça n'arrange rien, évidemment. Je l'oblige donc à avaler quelque chose pour faire passer sa sensation de malaise. Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir besoin de régurgiter ses verres, mais il faut qu'elle se nourrisse. D'autant qu'on voit qu'elle est épuisée physiquement et mentalement et elle a manifestement faim. Manger ne pourra que lui faire du bien.

« Tiens » dis-je en lui tendant un plateau avec du pain et du chocolat chaud. « Mange doucement, mais mange quand-même. »

Elle me remercie en murmurant et je m'assois à côté d'elle sur le canapé. Elle regarde longuement le pain, avant de couper des petits morceaux qu'elle commence à mastiquer doucement, les uns après les autres. Pendant un quart d'heure, elle ne parle pas. Le salon est complètement silencieux. J'entends seulement les bruits de mastication et de déglutition de Lily et sa respiration qui, petit-à-petit, se calme.

« C'était une journée de merde, aujourd'hui » dit-elle en reposant sa tasse.

Et c'est sur cette affirmation qu'elle se met à me raconter ladite journée. L'absence de chocolat dans ses placards, son retard qui l'a empêchée de faire un détour par Starbucks, son déjeuner avec son collègue qui l'a fait douter sur la nature de ses sentiments envers Aaron et envers moi – heureusement qu'elle a picolé, elle n'est pas sur la défensive, au moins – la mort d'un de ses patients… Et elle finit par me raconter sa soirée. Son arrivée chez Aaron, les bruits qu'elle a entendus venant de sa chambre, ce qu'elle y a vu quand elle y est allée, la réaction de la fille et sa réaction à elle…

« C'est terminé pour de bon, cette fois » souffle-t-elle sur un ton tremblotant.

« C'est mieux comme ça, Lil's » affirmé-je en lui caressant le dos. « Il jouait avec toi et il profitait de toi. Tu ne dois pas le regretter, d'accord ? »

Elle baisse la tête et commence à jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts entrecroisés. Je pose ma main sur les siennes pour l'apaiser et elle relève doucement la tête, le regard hagard, les lèvres entrouvertes.

« C'était mon premier- »

Je remonte mes doigts jusqu'à son menton et fait pivoter sa tête jusqu'à ce que nos regards se croisent.

« Je sais, Lil's. C'était ton premier amour et tu ne l'oublieras jamais. Et, non, tu ne l'oublieras jamais parce que ce qu'il t'a fait, ça va te faire grandir. Ça va sûrement être dur de tirer un trait sur votre histoire et tu auras besoin de notre aide. Mais tu en sortiras plus forte. »

« Je veux plus souffrir, James… Je veux plus revivre la même chose, je veux plus me faire manipuler. Je veux trouver quelqu'un qui m'aime vraiment. »

Sous tes yeux, Lil's. Regarde sous tes yeux…

« Je… Je veux quelqu'un comme… Quelqu'un comme toi, James » articule-t-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Quelqu'un comme moi ? » répété-je avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

Elle hoche la tête faiblement et je lâche son visage et détourne le regard. Quelqu'un comme moi ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire pour elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut, à la fin ? Moi ou un autre ?

Je la sens bouger à côté de moi sur le canapé, mais je ne relève pas la tête. Elle se rapproche de moi et pose une main sur mon omoplate. Elle chuchote mon prénom dans l'espoir que je vais la regarder, mais je continue à frotter mes mains l'une contre l'autre. Qu'elle parle, je ne l'en empêche pas. Mais qu'elle ne me force pas à la regarder, si c'est pour qu'elle me dise qu'elle ne veut rien de plus que mon amitié alors que je crève d'amour pour elle.

J'ai conscience qu'elle vient de quitter le gars qui a le plus compté dans sa vie, qu'elle était vraiment amoureuse de lui et qu'elle a sûrement encore des sentiments pour lui. Peut-être même qu'elle l'aime encore, peut-être qu'elle souhaite de tout son cœur que tout ça ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'elle se réveille à ses côtés demain matin. J'ai conscience qu'elle a besoin du soutien de ses amis et il est vrai que, bien qu'on ait couché ensemble, j'ai fait office de meilleur ami pour elle. Plus que de petit ami, en tous les cas. Mais je voudrais qu'elle l'oublie là, maintenant. Qu'elle me dise qu'elle ne veut pas seulement « quelqu'un comme moi », mais que c'est moi qu'elle veut. Qu'elle veut me laisser une chance de la rendre _vraiment_ heureuse. Une chance de lui rappeler qu'aimer est la meilleure chose au monde.

« James » chuchote-t-elle.

Elle s'accroupit devant moi, entre le canapé et la table basse. Je ne peux pas encore détourner le regard et mes yeux s'ancrent naturellement aux siens.

« Je suis désolée… Je voulais pas te faire souffrir non plus, tu sais. »

J'esquisse un sourire faux.

« J'étais paumée. J'ai choisi la solution la plus simple, et cette solution, c'était Aaron. Mais c'est de toi que je suis amoureuse, en vrai. Pas d'Aaron. »

Je ferme les yeux. C'est l'alcool qui lui fait dire ces choses-là et c'est extrêmement trompeur. Parce que je m'y crois. Malgré l'alcool, c'est la voix de Lily que j'entends.

« Si tu es amoureuse de moi, Lily, pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? » rétorqué-je. « Pourquoi tu as fait croire à tout le monde, moi y compris, que tu aimais toujours Aaron à la folie ? »

« J'ai fait des erreurs, James » soupire-t-elle. « Mais je veux me rattraper, maintenant. »

Elle se redresse et se penche vers moi. Nos nez se frôlent et ses lèvres sont à quelques misérables millimètres des miennes. Mes yeux se rivent sur ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes et je commence à approcher mon visage du sien jusqu'à ce que nos bouches se rencontrent. Je ferme les yeux et reste immobile pendant plusieurs secondes, en appréciant simplement ce contact qui m'avait manqué.

Lily soupire profondément contre ma bouche et entrouvre délicatement les lèvres pour m'embrasser réellement. Mes mains viennent naturellement se poser dans le creux de son dos et j'exerce une légère pression sur ses reins pour qu'elle vienne contre moi, et elle s'assoit à califourchon sur mes jambes.

Le manque d'air nous sépare et je lâche sa bouche pour attaquer son cou avec mes lèvres. Je remonte légèrement son gros sweatshirt pour explorer son dos et je la sens frissonner quand mes mains chaudes entrent en contact avec sa peau froide. Ma bouche se dirige naturellement vers le point le plus sensible de son cou – le creux de sa mâchoire, juste sous son lobe d'oreille – et je commence à titiller, embrasser et occasionnellement mordiller la zone. Sa respiration devient vite irrégulière et je souris contre sa peau. Visiblement, je n'ai pas perdu la main et je lui fais toujours de l'effet. Je sens ses doigts caresser le creux de ma nuque pendant que mes mains continuent l'exploration de son dos et de son ventre.

Elle se cambre contre moi quand je commence à sucer la peau de son cou. Je sais qu'elle n'aime pas particulièrement les suçons à cause de la marque qu'ils laissent sur sa peau, mais la sensation la rend complètement folle. Elle penche la tête pour me laisser un accès complet à son cou, que je couvre de baisers avant de repartir à l'attaque de ses lèvres. J'avais presque oublié à quel point elles étaient douces.

Je sens ses mains quitter ma nuque et elle commence à déboutonner ma chemise. Je prends son geste pour un feu vert et je remonte alors son sweatshirt, lui faisant comprendre qu'il devient gênant. Mon corps est en feu et je n'attends plus qu'une chose, c'est de sentir sa peau nue contre la mienne. Son cou et sa bouche ne sont pas suffisant, je veux sentir plus. Sa poitrine, son ventre, caresser ses jambes, la sentir se cambrer et l'entendre gémir sous mes caresses et mes baisers. Je veux retrouver la Lily que je connaissais si bien il y a quelques mois. La Lily qui s'offrait à moi sans aucune réserve et que je comblais à chaque fois. Je veux retrouver la magie, la complicité, la symbiose qu'il y avait entre nous avant.

Je soulève son sweat au-dessus de sa poitrine et elle se décolle légèrement de moi pour me permettre de le passer au-dessus de sa tête. Je le jette à côté de nous sur le canapé et à peine quelques secondes après, ma chemise ouverte vient rejoindre son sweat. Elle ancre ses yeux dans les miens et nous restons quelques secondes à nous fixer. Ses yeux verts sont plus sombres qu'en temps normal et ses pupilles sont ilatées, ses lèvres sont gonflées et ses joues sont roses. Une petite ecchymose commence à se former dans son cou et je pense déjà à sa réaction demain matin, quand elle va devoir la camoufler avec son maquillage. Elle est belle. C'est ma Lily, la Lily que j'aime qui est sur moi en ce moment-même.

J'approche délicatement mon visage du sien, l'embrasse lentement et langoureusement avant de lui murmurer un « Je t'aime » que je meurs d'envie de lui dire depuis trop longtemps déjà.

« Moi aussi, James » répond-elle sur le même ton, en enroulant ses bras autour de mon cou.

Mon cœur rate plusieurs battements et j'attaque à nouveau ses lèvres, mais plus passionnément, cette fois-ci. Je devrais savoir que c'est l'alcool qui parle, là. Je devrais savoir que, si elle était sobre, jamais elle ne serait sur moi et jamais nous ne serions en train de nous déshabiller. Et je devrais être capable de nous arrêter avant que nous dérapions et que nous regrettions ce que nous allons faire. Parce que demain, nous regretterons forcément. Pas seulement elle, pour ne pas avoir su se contrôler et s'être laissé emporter par l'alcool. Pas seulement moi, pour avoir profité de la situation et couché avec elle alors que je veux qu'elle fasse le tri dans sa vie et qu'elle se mette au clair sur ce qu'elle veut et ce qu'elle ressent. Non. Nous regretterons tous les deux. Mais je suis incapable de raisonner et de réfléchir à nos actes. La passion et la raison n'ont jamais fait un bon mélange : c'est soit la passion, soit la raison. Mais pas la passion _et_ la raison.

 **OoOoOoO**

 ** _[LILY'S POV]_**

Foutu coup de tonnerre. Pouvait pas arriver à un autre moment, celui-là, non ? Je dormais, merde ! Et, en conclusion, il pleut encore... Je crois vraiment que je vais quitter Londres et me réfugier dans une île déserte où il fera beau toute l'année. La pluie tous les jours, à toutes les heures de la journée, c'est terminé. Je ne peux plus la supporter.

Quoique… Je ne tiendrais pas plus d'un quart d'heure sur une île déserte. Premièrement, parce qu'elle est déserte. Deuxièmement, parce que je suis née et j'ai grandi dans un monde alternatif dans lequel le sens pratique n'existe pas. Troisièmement, parce qu'il y a des insectes, des choses sauvages qui bougent et qui piquent et qui mordent et que je ne connais pas et qui me tueront avant que j'arrive à les tuer. Quatrièmement, parce qu'il fait trop chaud et je ne supporte pas la chaleur. Cinquièmement, parce que j'aime trop la ville – et Londres particulièrement – et _jamais, au grand jamais_ , je ne pourrais quitter Londres.

Donc je reste à Londres. Et j'apprends à aimer la pluie. Et je vais acheter un parapluie. Ça pourrait être un bon commencement, d'ailleurs… Plutôt que de remplir mes placards avec des choses bigrement inutiles.

Pourquoi il y a quelque chose de chaud autour sur ma taille ? Et pourquoi il y a quelque chose de chaud contre mon dos ? Et pourquoi ça sent le parfum pour homme autour de moi ? Attendez, attendez… Je ne suis pas censée être célibataire, moi ? Genre, avoir rompu avec Aaron hier ?

Je soulève mes paupières et cligne plusieurs fois des yeux pour chasser la sensation de sommeil. J'essaye de focaliser mon attention sur l'environnement qui m'entoure et distingue vaguement les meubles et les murs jaunes de la chambre dans laquelle je me trouve. Des murs jaunes… De toutes les chambres que je connais – la mienne y compris – il n'y en a qu'une qui a des murs jaunes. Et en suivant la logique, c'est forcément dans celle-ci que je me trouve, sinon la personne qui vraisemblablement dort à mes côtés ne m'enlacerait pas.

C'est décidé. Je ne boirai _plus jamais_.

La respiration de James et parfaitement régulière et lente, ce qui veut dire qu'il est encore en train de dormir profondément. Et, merci mon dieu, il a le sommeil lourd. Je retire le bras qui repose sur ma taille et me glisse en dehors du lit, le plus silencieusement possible. Je suis internationalement connue pour mes gaffes et ma discrétion légendaire, mais ce matin, je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur. Il en va de… de je ne sais pas quoi, mais il en va de quelque chose.

Je jette un coup d'œil au lit et à mon pauvre amant endormi que je quitte comme une voleuse. Ça me fait mal au cœur, tout-de-même. Je n'ai que de très vagues souvenirs d'hier – j'étais trop alcoolisée – mais je sais qu'il a mis nos différends et son amour pour moi de côté pour m'aider et me consoler après ma rupture avec un salaud contre lequel il m'avait bien mise en garde. Et tout ce que je suis capable de faire pour le remercier, c'est l'abandonner après avoir profité de lui de manière complètement égoïste, après avoir couché avec lui pour me remettre de ma rupture. Je suis vraiment une personne horrible. James est un mec en or, et je ne suis qu'une grosse nulle.

Quelque part, c'est mieux si je pars. Il comprendra qu'il ne perd rien et qu'il ne doit pas me courir après. Que je n'en vaux pas la peine. Il mérite tellement mieux qu'une lâche doublée d'une imbécile comme moi.

 **OoOoOoO**

 ** _[JAME'S POV]_**

 _« James._

 _Je suis désolée. Vraiment désolée. « Désolée » n'est pas assez fort, mais je n'ai pas envie de m'amuser à inventer un nouveau mot pour te présenter mes excuses._

 _Je ne pouvais pas rester. C'était plus fort que moi. Je me rappelle ce qu'on a fait hier soir j'étais bourrée, mais je n'ai pas oublié. Et je sais qu'on a dérapé, qu'on n'aurait jamais dû faire ce qu'on a fait et que j'ai dû te faire espérer quelque chose que je ne pourrais pas te donner. Encore une fois._

 _Tu m'en veux et moi aussi, je m'en veux. Tu as le droit de me haïr pour ce que je te fais vivre. Tu es même obligé de me haïr. Mais s'il te plait, ne cherche pas à me rattraper. Tout ce que tu fais avec moi, c'est perdre ton temps parce que tu mérites une bien meilleure personne que moi, James._

 _Alors, s'il te plait, écoute-moi. C'est pour ton bien, que je fais ça. Quand le mariage de Rémus et Dorcas sera passé, oublie-moi. Laisse-moi sortir de ta vie définitivement et sois heureux._

 _Je suis désolée._

 _Lily E. »_

* * *

 **Le petit mot sur l'oreiller, grand classique... Sauf que dans ma tête, il n'était pas sur l'oreiller. Je ne sais pas exactement où la Lily laissait son mot pour James, mais je peux vous garantir qu'elle ne le laissait pas sur l'oreiller. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux éviter l'oreiller parce qu'on a tendance à bouger dans un lit et le mot a toutes les chances de finir dans un assez mauvais état, dans ce cas. Breeef, comme d'habitude, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, que vous n'avez pas été déçus (notamment par rapport à vos attentes si vous en aviez). Je vous préviens là, il reste encore deux chapitres avant la fin de l'histoire !** **Bon courage pour la rentrée si vous aussi vous reprenez, bonne semaine et à samedi pour le chapitre IX !**


	9. L'amour peut-il vraiment tout pardonner?

**Bonsoir ! Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre que je vous poste vendredi au lieu de samedi. Je ne vous donne pas plus d'informations, je vous laisse découvrir la suite en paix !  
**

 **IMPORTANT : Il est possible que le chapitre X soit un petit peu en retard la semaine prochaine. Avec la prépa, c'est un rythme très soutenu donc je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour reprendre et corriger les chapitres. Je ne dis pas qu'il sera forcément en retard, mais je préfère prévenir (comme ça, vous savez que je n'ai pas oublié la fanfic, mais juste que je manque cruellement de temps !)**

* * *

 **Chapitre IX – L'amour peut-il vraiment tout pardonner ?**

 ** _[JAME'S POV]_**

Qu'est-ce que cette fille ne comprend pas dans « Je t'aime » ? On parle encore la même langue, pourtant. Non ? Alors pourquoi elle ne comprend pas quand je lui dis qu'elle est importante pour moi et que je ne peux pas la laisser sortir de ma vie ?

Je lui donne quand-même raison sur un point : je la hais pour ce qu'elle me fait vivre. Je suis prêt à tout pour elle. Je veux bien attendre qu'elle oublie Aaron et qu'elle se reconstruise, je veux bien lui donner du temps et de l'espace pour qu'elle se remette, je veux bien l'aider et l'épauler aussi souvent qu'elle en aura besoin. Je suis prêt à mettre mes sentiments de côté pour elle. Pour qu'elle aille mieux.

Mais elle n'est pas foutue de s'en rendre compte et d'accepter la main que je lui tends. Au lieu de ça, elle préfère fuir. Elle ne comprend pas que je ne veux la forcer à rien. Je veux juste être là pour elle.

« Arrête de tourner en rond ! » s'exclame Sirius. « Tu deviens stressant, à force. »

« Tu veux que je fasse quoi d'autre ? » m'emporté-je.

Je m'arrête et me jette sur le canapé en soupirant longuement. De toute façon, c'est vrai que je ne gagne absolument rien à m'énerver, et surtout à m'énerver contre Sirius. Il n'a rien fait, lui. Au contraire. Il me supporte, moi et mes histoires, dès neuf heures du matin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, à la fin ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends d'elle ? »

« Je cherche rien du tout ! » crié-je, en me levant. « Hier, c'était une erreur. Une simple erreur. Elle était bourrée, elle en avait envie, moi aussi, et ça s'est passé. Point barre. »

« Point barre ? » répète-t-il. « Bah, excuse-moi de souligner ça, mais ça a eu l'air de la perturber un peu plus, toute cette histoire. D'autant qu'elle a manifestement l'air de regretter ce que vous avez fait » me rappelle-t-il en agitant le mot qu'elle m'a laissé.

« Mais moi aussi, je regrette ! Tu crois quoi ? Que je suis ce genre de mec qui aime profiter des filles quand elles sont bourrées ? » éclaté-je. « Moi aussi, je regrette, Sirius ! Je sais très bien qu'on n'aurait pas dû faire ça, mais j'ai pas pu lui résister… »

Il me regarde avec cet air désapprobateur que je déteste. Sirius ne nous critique et ne remet quasiment jamais nos choix en question, parce qu'il part du principe qu'ils sont forcément justifiables et justifiés dans notre tête. Mais là, je vois clairement qu'il est déçu de moi, autant que je le suis.

« J'ai pas besoin d'une leçon de morale, Sirius » soufflé-je. « Là, j'ai juste besoin de parler à mon meilleur ami. »

Il y a un long silence, pendant lequel chacun d'entre nous semble être perdu dans ses pensées respectives.

« Bon. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant ? » reprend-il sur un ton neutre, sans lâcher le mot des yeux.

Je hausse les épaules. Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? Ça ne dépend plus de moi, ça dépend d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ? » poursuit-il puisque je ne réponds pas.

« C'est à elle de prendre une décision, maintenant. Moi, je sais exactement ce que je veux, contrairement à elle. Moi, je l'aime. Mais je ne peux pas la forcer à m'aimer en retour. C'est à elle de faire un choix. »

« Oh, tu n'as pas besoin de la forcer à quoi que ce soit, tu sais » rétorque-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Hein ?

Je soupire – une fois de plus. J'en ai marre, des paroles sibyllines. Une fois dans ma vie, j'aimerais qu'on me dise quelque chose qui fait immédiatement sens dans mon esprit quand j'ai besoin de clarifier les choses. Mais ça semble être trop demander à l'ensemble de cette planète, qui se sent manifestement obligé de proférer des paroles floues.

« M'enfin, James, c'est évident, non ? » rit-il. « Tu prends le temps de regarder ce qui se passe autour de toi, de temps en temps ? »

Je croise les bras et me mure dans le silence.

« Depuis le début, depuis que vous vous êtes rencontrés, tu plais à Lily. Ça, le monde le sait, même toi » lance Sirius. « Mais il y a plus. Il y a des sentiments, derrière tout ça. Pourquoi tu crois qu'elle a couché avec toi aussi longtemps, sérieusement ? »

« Parce que j'étais le lot de consolation » m'entêté-je.

« Non, pas du tout, James. Des lots de consolation, elle en a eu d'autres avant toi et elle ne s'est jamais autant rapprochée d'eux qu'elle a pu se rapprocher de toi. Parce qu'ils étaient insignifiants, à ses yeux. Ils étaient des _lots de consolation_ , rien de plus. Avec toi, c'était complètement différent. »

« Comment tu sais tout ça, toi ? » demandé-je, surpris.

Il lève les yeux au ciel et soupire dramatiquement.

« Je suis capable de parler, abruti. Et j'ai déjà passé du temps seul avec Lily et elle s'est déjà confiée à moi » avoue-t-il. « Alors, oui, il y a certaines choses que je sais et que tu ignores visiblement parce que toi et tes facultés de compréhension plutôt limitées êtes infoutus de comprendre ce qui se passe autour de vous. »

Lily et lui ont déjà passé du temps ensemble ? Ils sont amis à ce point ? Pourquoi Sirius ne m'a jamais rien dit ? Et après, ça ose se dire « meilleur ami »…

« Et on peut savoir depuis combien de temps tu es le confident de Miss Lily Evans ? »

Il me regarde en secouant la tête et pouffe de rire. Sauf qu'il n'y a pas matière à rire. J'apprends que _mon_ meilleur ami est aussi le confident de la fille avec laquelle j'ai couché : comment je peux avoir confiance en mes relations, moi ?

« T'inquiète pas, James, je t'ai pas trompé. Je suis quelqu'un de fidèle, moi, et tu es le seul qui compte à mes yeux » lance-t-il en me faisant les yeux doux.

« Depuis quand ? » répété-je en le fusillant du regard.

« Je sais plus trop… C'était avant qu'elle se remette avec Aaron, en tout cas. On s'était croisé un jour et je l'avais invitée à prendre un verre, et comme on avait bien rigolé, on a continué à se voir seul à seul, de temps en temps. Et c'est comme ça qu'elle a commencé à me raconter sa vie. »

J'enfonce le dos dans le canapé de Sirius et croise les bras sur mon torse. Ça, c'est typiquement ma position de boudeur et Sirius la connait par cœur. Je n'en ai pas changé depuis que j'ai onze ans.

« Rhooo… Mon amooour, je suis désolé ! » s'exclame-t-il théâtralement. « Tu me pardonnes ? »

Je hausse un sourcil et émets un bruit dédaigneux. Sirius se lève alors et se jette sur moi pour m'enlacer fort, très fort, comme il sait si bien le faire. J'éclate de rire dans ses bras et me débats pour me dégager, mais Sirius refuse de me libérer et il me garde contre lui, sa joue barbue collée à la mienne.

« Mon petit calisson au pois-chiche, je t'en prie, pardonne-moi ! »

« Le calisson au pois-chiche t'embête, Sirius. »

« Oh ! Il a parlé ! Tu as parlé, mon calisson ! » me crie-t-il dans l'oreille. « Je t'aime tellement, ma petite crème de réglisse. Fais un bisou à ton petit lutin doré et on oublie tout, d'accord ? »

Sirius me présente sa joue pas rasée et la tapote doucement pour me montrer où l'embrasser. Je lui colle une baffe à l'endroit qu'il indique et le pousse à l'autre bout du canapé.

« Ta barbe d'adolescent pique, mon vieux. »

« Ma barbe d'adolescent ? Ma barbe d'adolescent te dit crotte, d'accord ? » réplique-t-il. « Barbe d'adolescent toi-même, d'abord… »

Je ris sous les yeux noirs de mon meilleur ami. Sa barbe a toujours été un sujet sensible. Sirius est presque imberbe et bien que les filles apprécient plutôt l'absence partielle de barbe sur son visage, il a toujours plus ou moins complexé sur ce point. Non pas parce qu'il veut à tout prix se laisser pousser la barbe maintenant, mais plutôt parce qu'il s'est toujours promis d'avoir la barbe de Merlin l'Enchanteur quand il serait vieux. On a les buts qu'on peut, dans une vie, hein !

« Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, James, tu comptais vraiment pour elle et elle n'a jamais _voulu_ intentionnellement te faire du mal » reprend-il sérieusement. « Elle voulait simplement qu'il y ait quelque chose de plus que de l'amitié entre vous deux, mais elle avait peur d'être en couple. »

« À avoir joué avec le feu pendant plusieurs mois, elle ne dépassera jamais sa peur » rétorqué-je. « C'est pas en te remettant avec le gars qui t'a trompé pour qu'il te trompe à nouveau que tu arrives à tourner la page. »

« Elle a fait des erreurs, on le sait tous » admet-il. « Et même toi et tes capacités de déduction limitées êtes capables de le dire. Mais elle est surtout blessée. Et elle a besoin qu'on la force à sortir de là. Elle ne te l'avouera jamais consciemment parce qu'elle a son orgueil et sa fierté. Il faut qu'elle montre qu'elle n'a besoin de personne et qu'elle est assez forte pour se relever seule après chaque baffe qu'elle se prend. Il faut qu'elle joue au loup solitaire, qui n'a rien à apprendre et à attendre de personne. Alors que véritablement, elle a tout à apprendre. Et il faut qu'elle apprenne tout ça avec toi. »

Je hoche la tête. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire quand, effectivement, on sait que Lily Evans reste Lily Evans, qu'elle est têtue et orgueilleuse.

« Mon petit Jamesie-Pooh est amoureux » reprend-il en feignant d'avoir les larmes aux yeux. « Je vais bientôt être parrain, moi ! »

« Du calme, du calme, tu as le temps » ris-je.

« Magne-toi un peu, quand-même. J'aimerais bien ne pas être complètement encrouté quand il faudra que j'apprenne tout mon savoir-faire en matière de tout à un mini-Potter » marmonne-t-il. « D'ailleurs, tu as une vague idée de la liste des demoiselles d'honneur pour le mariage de Rémus et Dorcas ? »

« Ah ! Ça prépare activement la soirée, à ce que je vois. »

« Eh ouais ! C'est ça le célibat, mon pote. Tu peux te taper les demoiselles d'honneur » dit-il avec nonchalance. « Ça me rappelle que j'ai fait ma première fois avec une demoiselle d'honneur, et elle n'a pas regretté. Il faut croire que j'étais déjà un petit prodige » se vante-t-il.

« Je leur conseillerai de te fuir, cette fois. »

« Tu veux que je finisse comme un pauvre chien en rut à qui on interdit de se défouler ? »

« J'ai toujours pensé que ton comportement naturel n'était pas très éloigné de celui des chiens, Sirius… »

Il me présente son majeur et part en direction de sa salle de bain pour se préparer. Je reste donc seul dans le salon de mon meilleur ami, à méditer sur ce qui vient de se dire.

 **OoOoOoO**

 ** _[LILY'S POV]_**

L'hôpital est un lieu magique. C'est le seul endroit qui me permet, l'espace d'une journée, d'oublier que j'ai une vie privée et que j'ai des emmerdes personnelles à régler. Je suis toujours sur le qui-vive et je cours à droite, à gauche du matin jusqu'au soir, alors je n'ai pas une minute pour penser à mes problèmes futiles.

Je lance l'impression du rapport que je viens de finir de rédiger et je cale mon dos contre le mur en soupirant. J'en profite pour fermer les yeux et souffler un bon coup, tant qu'Alex n'est pas là et que la salle de repos est toujours silencieuse.

« T'es toute seule ? » lance Alex en entrant et en déposant son sac sur la table.

Ah, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire. La tranquillité est déjà terminée. Le point positif, c'est que je vais pouvoir rentrer chez moi, puisque qu'Alex prend la relève.

« Comme tu le vois » réponds-je évasivement en attrapant ma feuille sortie de l'imprimante.

« Bon, je te libère, alors. »

J'hoche la tête et fourre mes affaires dans mon sac en toile. Marlène et Mary me tueraient si elles savaient que je ne sors jamais avec un autre sac que celui-ci : pour elles, un sac, ça doit forcément être en cuir. J'enfile mon manteau et ma grosse écharpe et m'apprête à partir, ma blouse blanche à la main, mais je me rappelle qu'il faut que je parle à Alex.

« Dorcas veut t'inviter à son mariage, Alex » annoncé-je. « J'en ai parlé à Elsie au déjeuner, elle est partante. J'espère que tu viendras aussi. »

« Avec plaisir. Tu remercieras Dorcas de ma part ! »

« Ouais. Et avec Elsie, justement, ça en est où ? »

J'esquisse un sourire, à moitié cachée dans mon écharpe. Je sais qu'Alex n'aime pas parler de sa vie privée, mais il n'a plus le choix, maintenant : il m'a demandé trop de conseils pour draguer Elsie, alors il est obligé de me conter l'évolution de leur relation.

« Je pense que c'est mort, avec elle. Elle vient de se mettre avec un blondinet et je l'ai vu l'autre jour, c'est tout mon contraire » m'apprend-il en grimaçant. « Et toi ? Tu m'as l'air complètement éteinte, aujourd'hui. »

C'est dans ces moments que je réalise qu'Alex est vraiment un ami. Pas juste un pote avec qui je travaille. Un ami. C'est avec lui que je passe le plus clair de mon temps à l'hôpital, mais on se voit aussi en dehors : on sort dîner, prendre un verre, se balader, et on se raconte nos vies, on s'aide et on se conseille mutuellement.

En fait, Alex m'a permis de tirer un trait sur mon premier meilleur ami. Il est l'ami précieux dont j'avais besoin et que j'avais perdu. Il a une vision des choses qui me plait et il n'a pas peur de me dire clairement ce qu'il pense, au risque que cela ne me plaise pas. Il n'y a pas de tabou, entre nous, tout comme il n'y a aucune ambiguïté – contrairement à ce qu'Aaron pensait.

« C'est terminé avec Aaron » dis-je sur un ton las. « Je sais, j'aurais jamais dû me remettre avec lui, j'aurais dû tous vous écouter et j'aurais dû ouvrir les yeux plus tôt. Mais je suis stupide et je me suis obstinée. »

« Il t'a trompée, c'est ça ? Une deuxième fois ? »

« Ouais. Infidèle un jour, infidèle toujours et cocue un jour, cocue toujours. »

« J'suis désolé… » se force-t-il à dire.

« Je sais parfaitement que tu n'es pas désolé, Alex » souris-je. « Vous n'avez pas à être désolés pour moi. Je ne peux pas dire que je n'étais pas prévenue. »

« Tu ne le prends pas trop mal, on dirait. »

« J'ai assez pleuré hier. Et ma soirée avec James m'a permis de comprendre certaines choses qui font passer ma rupture au second plan. »

Il hausse un sourcil quand j'évoque James. Je sais qu'il va me demander ce que je faisais avec James hier soir, alors je décide de devancer ses questions.

Je lui explique le déroulement de ma soirée jusqu'à mon atterrissage chez James, qui m'a accueillie bien gentiment, m'a écoutée et m'a consolée. Bien-sûr, je préférerais cacher la suite de la soirée et la garder pour moi, parce que je n'en suis pas fière. Mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à mentir à Alex et il finit donc par savoir que James et moi avons fini la soirée d'une manière tout-à-fait agréable... et que j'ai déserté au petit matin.

« Et tu t'en veux » conclut Alex pour moi.

« Terriblement. James est tellement… Il n'y a même pas de mot qui puisse le décrire. C'est pour ça que je veux qu'il m'oublie. Je veux lui donner une chance d'être heureux et ça doit être sans moi. »

« C'est là que tu as tout faux, Lily. Vous ne serez pas plus heureux l'un sans l'autre, parce que vous vous aimez et vous crevez d'envie d'être ensembles officiellement – et ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, soit dit en passant. Toi, tu ne sais juste plus comment t'y prendre et tu te bloques bêtement à cause d'Aaron. »

Je baisse les yeux, coupable. C'est vrai. C'est James que je veux et maintenant, je suis parfaitement au clair là-dessus. Mais j'ai peur. Peur que le souvenir d'Aaron continue de me hanter, peur de faire du mal à James, peur d'entamer une nouvelle relation sérieuse avec quelqu'un.

Je me pose quand-même une question, dans tout ça. Est-ce que ma vie amoureuse sera toujours aussi compliquée ? Mes premiers sentiments amoureux étaient dirigés vers un de mes professeurs. Mon premier amour m'a trompée, m'a retrouvée, s'est remis avec moi et m'a encore trompée. Je suis amoureuse d'un gars qui m'aime sincèrement, mais je refuse de m'engager. Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond dans ma vie ?

Je m'approche d'Alex et embrasse sa joue. Je lui souhaite une bonne nuit, et quitte finalement la salle de repos et l'hôpital.

Et il pleut toujours… Je ne vais pas refaire mon topo sur les îles désertes ensoleillées parce que j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion que ce n'étaient pas des endroits faits pour une petite nature comme moi. Mais je n'aime toujours pas la pluie et elle me met toujours de mauvaise humeur.

« Lily ! » entends-je derrière moi.

Je me retourne sans cesser de chercher mon parapluie dans le fond de mon sac. Chose inutile, d'ailleurs. Puisque je n'ai toujours pas de parapluie… Quand je relève la tête, je vois James courir vers moi. Ses cheveux sont trempés, il claque des dents et ses lunettes sont couvertes de gouttes. Mais même comme ça, il semble parfait à mes yeux.

« Lily… » souffle-t-il, en reprenant sa respiration. « Je peux pas t'oublier. Je peux pas. Et je ne veux pas t'oublier. Je ne veux pas que tu sortes de ma vie parce que j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de savoir que tu n'es pas très loin, que je peux te parler, te voir. J'en ai besoin, tu comprends ? Tu m'es devenu vitale, Lil's. Alors, non, tu peux pas essayer de sortir de ma vie comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme si tu pouvais effacer tous les souvenirs qu'on s'est créé d'un seul coup. C'est impossible. »

Il débite tout ça d'une traite, sans même s'arrêter pour respirer. Il bégaye un peu et sa voix tremble par moment, mais je peux voir son regard déterminé briller dans ses yeux noisette.

« J'ai essayé de t'oublier quand tu t'es remise avec Aaron, Lily. J'ai essayé, je te le jure » continue-t-il en secouant la tête. « Je me disais que c'était le bon moment pour tirer un trait sur _nous_. Qu'il fallait que je passe à autre chose, puisque tu étais passée à autre chose, toi. Mais j'y arrivais pas. La moindre petite chose que je faisais ou que je voyais, je la ramenais inévitablement à toi. Tu hantais mon esprit et tu le hantes toujours. Alors, non, je ne peux pas t'oublier » martèle-t-il.

Il renifle et ses yeux sont légèrement rougis. Il pleure ? La pluie dégouline sur son visage et m'empêche de faire la distinction entre les gouttes et ce qui pourrait être des larmes.

« Je veux juste te donner une chance d'être heureux, James » me justifié-je.

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je lui dis ça. Est-ce que c'est pour le convaincre de m'écouter ou pour encore l'entendre m'assurer qu'il ne peut pas m'oublier – ce qui, égoïstement, me satisfait au plus haut point ?

« Mais tu ne me rendras pas heureux en sortant de ma vie, Lily ! » crie-t-il. « Je t'aime ! C'est pourtant clair, non ? Je t'aime. C'est peut-être con, comme raison, mais j'ai pas choisi. J'ai pas choisi de tomber amoureux de toi et de t'aimer. J'ai pas choisi de t'avoir sans arrêt dans la tête, d'avoir ce besoin incessant de te voir et de t'avoir à mes côtés au point que ça en devienne maladif, d'être jaloux des mecs qui ont la chance de passer du temps avec toi. J'ai pas choisi, tu comprends ? Ça s'est fait tout seul. Et maintenant que c'est fait, la seule chose qui peut me rendre heureux, c'est de savoir que toi aussi, tu m'aimes et que tu veux que je sois officiellement ton copain. Pas ton sex friend ou ton meilleur ami. Ton copain. »

« Tu seras pas heureux, James » m'entêté-je à répondre sans raison.

« Mais je suis quoi pour toi, Lily ? Je suis quoi ? Quel rôle je joue ? » s'emporte-t-il. « C'est du vent, tout ça ? Tu sonnes à ma porte quand tu as besoin de t'envoyer en l'air et tu pars le lendemain, comme si de rien n'était ? C'est à ça que je te sers ? »

« Non ! » m'écrié-je.

« Alors quoi, Lily ? Explique-moi, merde ! » hurle-t-il. « Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues avec moi, mais c'est l'impression que tu donnes ! Tu débarques chez moi bourrée parce que tu viens de te faire larguer, tu joues avec mes sentiments pour mieux me manipuler, tu tires ton coup et tu pars sans rien dire ! C'est elle, la vraie Lily Evans ? »

J'explose. J'éclate en sanglots. Pas pour qu'il ait pitié de moi et qu'il se calme pour me consoler : je sais pertinemment que ça ne sert à rien de le prendre par les sentiments, présentement. Il ne marchera pas. Non, là, c'est juste parce que je sature. Je n'en peux plus. Depuis que je suis partie de chez lui, ce matin, je me retiens. Je m'interdis de pleurer. Je me convaincs que j'ai voulu cette situation, que j'ai tout fait pour qu'elle arrive, et que je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer et de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Que c'est bien fait pour moi et que ça m'apprendra à avoir joué avec James.

Mais je ne suis pas assez forte pour prendre sur moi et prétendre que ça ne m'atteint pas. Et là, je craque. Sous le regard froid, distant et blessé de James, je craque.

Je l'aime, mais je n'arrive pas à le lui dire.

« Je crois que tu as raison » reprend-il.

Sa voix est dure. Vide. Plus aucune émotion ne semble le traverser. Il n'y a plus d'empressement, de peine, de colère. Il n'y a plus rien.

« Je perds mon temps avec toi. On n'attend manifestement pas les mêmes choses l'un de l'autre. Parce que ce que tu sembles attendre de moi, Lily, je ne veux plus te le donner. C'est terminé. »

Ouch. Sans plus m'accorder un regard, il commence à s'éloigner de moi, la tête baissée et les mains dans les poches.

Ma respiration s'accélère et se bloque soudainement dans ma gorge. Il part. James part. Si je ne lui dis pas ce que j'ai sur le cœur maintenant, je n'aurais plus jamais l'occasion de le faire. Qu'est-ce que j'attends ? Lui, il a eu le courage de le faire quand il ne savait même pas à quoi s'attendre de ma part. Moi, je sais exactement ce qu'il veut. Je sais qu'il m'aime et qu'il veut nous donner une chance. Merde, c'est pas bien compliqué !

« Moi… moi aussi ! » crié-je.

Ma voix est brisée. Complètement brisée. Complètement tremblante. Mais il semble tout-de-même m'entendre et il s'arrête.

« C'était pas des paroles en l'air, James » continué-je dans l'espoir qu'il se retourne, maintenant. « J'ai jamais fait semblant, avec toi. J'aurais jamais pu faire semblant parce que c'était vrai depuis le début et- »

« Qu'est-ce qui était vrai depuis le début, Lily ? » répète-t-il en se retournant. « J't'en supplie, dis-le… »

« Je… Depuis le début… Tu… » bafouillé-je. « Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Je voulais juste me rapprocher de toi. Sans que ça devienne trop sérieux parce que j'avais peur » hoqueté-je.

Il se rapproche de moi à pas lents et plus je le sens proche, plus mon cœur bat vite et plus je me précipite pour parler.

« Dis-le… » souffle-t-il.

« Et maintenant » continué-je sans l'écouter, « je comprends que c'était une erreur. Parce que voilà où ça nous mène. On se déchire et on souffre, et c'était pas ce que je voulais, James. Je te promets que c'était pas ce que je voulais… ! »

Je prends une grande inspiration pour me donner du courage. C'est maintenant ou jamais…

« Et je t'aime » murmuré-je.

Un large sourire vient étirer les lèvres mordues de James. C'est moi qui leur ai fait subir ce traitement hier ou il s'est fait ça tout seul ? Je sens ses mains se poser dans mon dos et je me retrouve collée contre son torse. Je relève la tête et croise son regard noisette envoutant à travers ses lunettes parsemées de gouttes. Ses yeux sont comme j'aime les voir : pleins de vie et pétillants.

Mes lèvres sont naturellement attirées par les siennes et je prends l'initiative de l'embrasser. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, je mets volontairement fin à notre baiser – non pas par manque d'air, mais plutôt par manque de confort. Ses cheveux trempés qui goutent sur mon visage et nos reniflements incessants et pourtant nécessaires sont loin d'être sympathiques.

« C'est vraiment un mythe, l'histoire du baiser sous la pluie » maugréé-je. « C'est vraiment nul, en fait. »

« Eh ouais. Les livres nous mentent et le prince charmant n'existe pas » soupire-t-il dramatiquement. « Mais j'essaierai quand-même d'être à la hauteur, princesse. »

« Tu m'appelles encore une seule fois comme ça et je t'émascule » le menacé-je.

« Mauvaise idée. Tu en souffrirais aussi, Lil's. »

* * *

 **C'était la petite boutade un peu en bas de la ceinture x) Il en fallait bien une ! Breeeef, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, que vous avez pris du plaisir à le lire, que vous n'êtes pas déçu par la trame de mon histoire etc. Ce chapitre fait partie de ceux que j'ai préféré écrire, honnêtement. Même s'il est, je vous l'accorde, fluffy à souhait ! Mais bon, il faut bien un peu de guimauve dans ce monde de brutes.  
**

 **Chapitre X samedi prochain si tout se passe bien et si j'ai le temps de le corriger et de le poster ou quelques jours après si je n'ai vraiment pas de temps ! Mais quoi qu'il en soit, j'essaye de le mettre au plus vite ! Bye bye !**


	10. Après l'effort, le réconfort

**Saluuuuuut ! Je suis trop excitée parce que c'est le dernier chapitre de ma fanfic, mais en même temps, je suis triste parce que c'est le dernier chapitre justement :( Et que je ne pense pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour publier quelque chose de nouveau. Bref, donc je ne vais pas faire durer cette note de l'auteur plus que nécessaire (d'autant que je ne sais pas si vous les lisez x) moi j'aime bien lire les notes de l'auteur mais je sais que ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde) et je vais vous laisser à votre lecture. J'espère VRAIMENT qu'il vous plaira parce qu'après, je ne peux plus me rattraper !  
**

 **Disclaimer : Ohhh c'est le dernier de cette histoire ! Alors je ne suis pas JK Rowling et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Aaron, mais bon qui l'aime, lui ? Et par contre Rémus, même si il ne m'appartient pas, sachez que je l'aime.**

* * *

 **Chapitre X – Après l'effort, le réconfort !**

 ** _[UN AN ET DEMI PLUS TARD]_**

 ** _[LILY'S POV]_**

« Tu es sûre qu'on doit y aller ? » répète mon copain sur un ton plaintif.

Je soupire et le regarde d'un air las. Parfois, j'ai du mal à croire que l'avocat confiant et calculateur et le mec que je connais et avec qui je vis sont bel et bien la même personne.

« On peut vraiment pas retourner à la maison ? » continue-t-il. « On a plein de choses à faire ! Et moi, ma paperasse s'entasse mais ne diminue jamais, faute de temps et- »

« James » le coupé-je. « On est arrivé, on y va. De quoi tu as peur, de toute façon ? »

Son petit air de chien battu disparait immédiatement pour laisser place à son regard fier et supérieur.

« J'ai pas peur ! » s'offusque-t-il.

Et pour appuyer ce qu'il dit, il attrape sa veste, retire brusquement les clés du contact et sort de la voiture en claquant la portière. Je regarde ses mouvements par la fenêtre et secoue la tête de droite à gauche quand je le vois se caler contre la carrosserie en croisant les bras. Ah… Les hommes et leur égo. Enfin, en l'occurrence, c'est plutôt James Potter et son égo, qui, à lui tout seul, remplit bien ses 82kg.

Je sors à mon tour de la voiture et regarde le torse bombé de mon copain. D'habitude, on dit que c'est Sirius, la Drama Queen, mais James a également un fort potentiel dans ce domaine. Pas étonnant qu'ils soient comme les deux doigts de la main, ces deux-là.

« James, ça va bien se passer ! » le rassuré-je en souriant. « Et puis tu as déjà rencontré ma mère. »

« Ta mère ne me fait pas peur, Lil's » soupire-t-il. « Ton père, en revanche… S'il ne m'aime pas ? On va faire comment ? Parce que moi, je ne veux pas vivre sans toi. »

« Eh ! Du calme ! » ris-je. « Premièrement, mon père est ouvert d'esprit, intelligent et il n'a aucune raison de ne pas t'aimer. Sauf si tu lui parles de notre vie très privée : là, peut-être qu'il ne t'aimera effectivement pas. Et surtout, il veut que Tunie et moi soyons heureuses. Regarde, il n'aime pas Vernon, mais il essaye de faire un effort pour Tunie. Et deuxièmement, mon père n'a jamais décidé pour moi. Alors quand bien même il ne t'aimerait pas, il respecterait tout-de-même mon choix d'être avec toi. »

James fait la moue et baisse les yeux. Je lui redresse le visage et l'embrasse délicatement en lui promettant que tout se passera bien. Je ne suis pas devin et je ne peux pas être certaine que mes parents l'apprécieront autant que ceux de James m'apprécient. Parce que chez les Potter, je suis déjà la bienvenue et je fais déjà partie de la famille. Mais j'ai confiance en James et en mes parents. Je sais que mon copain saura se montrer sous son meilleur jour et saura charmer mes parents. Et de l'autre côté, je sais que mes parents ne porteront pas de jugement à l'emporte-pièce et ne mèneront pas la vie dure à James pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il est celui qui leur vole leur petite fille chérie d'amour.

« Contente-toi d'être toi-même, James, et tout ira bien » lui conseillé-je. « Parce que moi, c'est _toi_ que j'aime et c'est _toi_ que je veux que mes parents aiment. »

Il m'embrasse à son tour et je lui offre mon plus beau sourire. Je ne pensais vraiment pas pouvoir aimer quelqu'un autant que je l'aime, lui. Je pensais sincèrement que j'allais ressentir les mêmes choses qu'avec Aaron. Mais pas du tout. Chacun a sa propre façon d'aimer et celle de James, c'est celle qui me convient.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur mon père, qui sort de la maison avec un gros sac poubelle à la main. James et moi nous décollons et j'interpelle mon père. Je sens les doigts de James, toujours enlacés aux miens, se tendre aussitôt que mon père pose ses yeux sur nous.

« Toujours aussi ponctuelle, à ce que je vois » lance-t-il ironiquement. « C'est bien, tu fais des progrès, Lily. »

« Oh, ça va ! On est en retard de vingt minutes, c'est pas grand-chose. »

« C'est ce que je dis, tu fais des progrès, ma fille » conclut-il en m'embrassant.

 ** _[JAMES'S POV]_**

Lily n'aurait pas pu faire durer les embrassades un peu plus longtemps ? Ma main est toujours moite ! De quoi je vais avoir l'air, moi, quand je vais devoir serrer la main de Mr Evans et qu'il va sentir ma paume suintante contre la sienne ?

Je veux me transformer en autruche et rentrer ma tête dans le sable maintenant. C'est parfaitement ridicule, mais je suis plus intimidé par le père de Lily que par le tribunal le jour où j'y ai prononcé ma première plaidoirie. Je devrais relativiser, me dire que ce n'est que le père de ma copine. Mais justement. C'est le père de ma copine. J'aime ma copine et je compte bien passer le reste de ma vie avec elle – du moins, si elle veut bien de moi. Alors, je ne veux surtout pas prendre le risque de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Et il faut le dire, on a toujours trouvé mon père intimidant, mais Mr Evans a le pouvoir de rivaliser avec lui. Il a une certaine prestance – même en pantalon de toile beige et en chemise décontractée : homme distingué, dans la force de l'âge, comme on dirait, qui parle bien et qui a la répartie facile, d'apparence très calme, avec un regard pétillant et malicieux, comme celui de sa fille.

Je fais de mon mieux pour soutenir le regard de Mr Evans, bien qu'il me mette terriblement mal à l'aise. Je n'ai pourtant jamais eu de mal à regarder les gens dans les yeux, voire à les défier du regard. Mais les yeux de Mr Evans, c'est une autre histoire. Très pâles et très profonds, avec des pupilles fixes qui donnent l'impression de te sonder – c'est probablement ce qu'il est en train de faire, d'ailleurs.

« James, je suppose ? » finit-il par me demander alors que j'hoche la tête. « Eh bien, enchanté. Lily m'a, vous vous en doutez, beaucoup parlé de vous. »

Je laisse échapper un petit rire et attrape la main qu'il me tend. Je prends sur moi pour limiter mes tremblements et la serrer avec assurance, comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire. Mais le cœur n'y est pas.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Mr Evans » réponds-je poliment.

« Allez, les jeunes » reprend-il après avoir hoché la tête, « allez rejoindre ta mère dans la maison. Moi, je vais jeter mes ordures. »

Lily reprend ma main et m'embrasse la joue, avant de m'entrainer dans sa maison d'enfance. C'est un nouveau monde et une nouvelle facette de la personnalité de Lily que j'ai en face de moi. La femme que j'aime redevient une enfant dans cette maison qui l'a vue grandir : et j'adore observer ce changement.

« Maman ! » crie Lily en se précipitant dans ce qui semble être le salon.

« Lily » soupire Mrs Evans en arrivant dans la pièce, « combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas crier quand tu rentres dans cette maison ? »

Ça, c'est bien ma Lily. Moi aussi, j'essaye de lui faire comprendre que c'est inutile de crier mon prénom à travers l'appartement quand elle rentre, mais elle le fait tout-de-même. Un cas désespéré, cette fille.

Et le cas désespéré prend exactement le même petit air renfrogné – qui a le don de me rendre encore plus fou d'elle – que quand c'est moi qui lui fais cette réflexion.

« Maman, tu connais James, et James, tu connais déjà ma mère. »

« C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, Mrs Evans. »

« Lauren, James. Tu peux m'appeler Lauren » me rappelle-t-elle.

Ah ! Oui. J'avais oublié. Mrs Evans est ce genre de personne qui préfère se faire appeler par son prénom que par son nom. Il va falloir que je fasse un effort, là aussi. J'ai toujours eu du mal avec les prénoms parce que mes parents m'ont habitué à appeler les adultes par leurs noms. Et cette habitude est restée. Mais ça a l'air de faire plaisir à Mrs Evans, alors je peux bien essayer de faire un effort. Tant qu'elle ne me demande pas de la tutoyer, je pense pouvoir m'en sortir.

 **OoOoOoO**

Il y a vraisemblablement un moment où l'on est obligé de se jeter dans la fosse aux lions, et il semblerait qu'on ne puisse vraiment pas y échapper. Pour mon plus grand désespoir. Et mon heure est apparemment venue.

C'est dommage. Jusque-là, le déjeuner se passait plutôt bien. La discussion tournait principalement autour des études de médecine de Lily, ce qu'elle envisageait pour le futur, ce dont elle rêvait. Moi, je me contentais d'écouter et d'intervenir brièvement – mais toujours poliment – quand l'occasion se présentait. Et la plupart de mes remarques ont valu les rires de mon auditoire, comme d'habitude.

Quand Lily a voulu mettre fin à cette discussion autour de ses études, Mr et Mrs Evans se sont naturellement tournés vers moi pour en apprendre plus sur ma personne. Je n'ai pas échappé à la conversation sur les études que j'avais faites et sur mon boulot, sur mes loisirs, mes goûts et mes passions. En résumé, une discussion plutôt classique, sans grande surprise. Tout se déroulait bien. C'était toutefois sans compter l'intervention de Mrs Evans qui a tenu à connaître les circonstances de notre rencontre. Une question que Lily et moi redoutions, et à laquelle nous n'avions pourtant pas vraiment réfléchi.

Ça peut sembler stupide d'avoir peur d'avouer aux parents de Lily qu'on s'est rencontré grâce à Tinder, et pourtant, on a bien peur de l'avouer. Ses parents ne sont pas trop de cette école : pour eux, une rencontre – qu'elle soit amicale ou amoureuse – se fait dans la vraie vie, et pas sur Internet. Ils n'accordent absolument aucun crédit aux sites de rencontres, d'après ce que Lily m'a dit, et pensent que tous les gens inscrits dessus ne sont pas sérieux.

Pourtant, les faits sont là : c'est grâce à Tinder qu'on a commencé à se parler. Après, tout le reste s'est fait en face, mais nous avons commencé sur Tinder.

« C'est une longue histoire » répond Lily en me jetant un regard en coin.

« On a tout le temps pour les longues histoires, Lily ! » rétorque sa mère.

Ma copine commence à gratter son pouce avec son index – c'est ce qu'elle fait à chaque fois qu'elle stresse.

Je sais très bien comment ça va finir. Mr et Mrs Evans connaitront inéluctablement la vraie version : je ne me permettrais pas d'intervenir sans l'accord de Lily et Lily ne sait pas mentir. Elle n'arrivera jamais à inventer sur le vif une nouvelle version de notre rencontre et à la déclamer de but en blanc en étant convaincante.

Et Mrs Evans insiste.

« On s'est rencontré il y a un peu plus de deux ans » bafouille-t-elle évasivement.

Quand je croise les yeux de Mr Evans, je remarque que celui-ci nous regarde consécutivement, Lily et moi. Il ne parle pas et est quasiment immobile, mais je peux voir dans ses yeux qu'il craint déjà la suite de l'histoire. En même temps, si j'étais à sa place, je comprendrais. Si ma fille me ramenait son copain à la maison et prenait autant de temps que Lily pour me dire comment elle a rencontré ce charmant monsieur, je serais inquiet et j'aurais très probablement déjà sauté à la gorge dudit charmant monsieur.

Enfin, espérons tout-de-même que Mr Evans soit plus pacifiste que moi.

« Vous me promettez que vous n'allez pas vous énerver ? »

S'il y avait bien une chose à ne pas dire, c'était celle-là. Je peux voir le regard de Mr Evans s'assombrir et ses yeux pénétrants sont, d'un seul coup, beaucoup plus stressants qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

« Bon, voilà… James et moi, on s'est rencontré sur Tinder » avoue-t-elle alors que ses joues rougissent considérablement.

« Tu crois en ces sites, maintenant ? » demande Mr Evans en arquant un sourcil.

« J'y crois pas _vraiment_ , papa » soupire-t-elle. « Quand j'ai décidé de m'inscrire, c'était plus dans le but de découvrir ces machins-là. Et puis, je cherchais pas une relation à tout prix à ce moment, parce que même si je soutenais le contraire, Aaron était toujours trop frais dans ma mémoire pour que je puisse vouloir m'engager à nouveau. »

Aaron, Aaron, Aaron… Toujours là. Je me demande vraiment si ses parents savent qu'elle s'est remise avec lui. Mais comme ils ne font aucun commentaire quand elle l'évoque, je pense que la réponse est non.

Lily relève finalement la tête et ancre ses yeux verts dans ceux de son père.

« Mais j'ai rencontré James. On a longtemps parlé avant de se rencontrer, parce que je voulais le tester et voir si c'était un gars sérieux. Et, quand on s'est finalement rencontré, il s'est avéré qu'on se plaisait bien et la suite s'est faite naturellement. Et pas à travers un écran » ajoute-t-elle.

Naturellement, naturellement… J'ai connu plus naturel, hein !

Un long silence s'installe autour de la table. En fin de compte, j'aurais presque préféré que la sœur de Lily et son mari soient parmi nous. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Vernon Dursley ne s'embarrasse pas des conventions et relance les conversations même si la tension est palpable. Quoique, tout bien réfléchi, la présence des Dursley n'aurait peut-être pas non plus jouée en ma faveur.

« James, venez avec moi » m'ordonne Mr Evans sur un ton qui ne donne lieu à aucune négociation.

Je m'exécute aussitôt. Par les douze dieux de l'Olympe, il faut être éperdument amoureux pour faire autant d'efforts.

J'ai toujours pensé que la mythique discussion père/futur gendre était… Bah, était un mythe. Bien-sûr, je devinais assez aisément qu'un papa n'était jamais ravi de voir son gendre débarquer chez lui, parce que ledit gendre bouscule les choses. Et moi-même, si j'ai une fille un jour, je n'accueillerais pas mon futur gendre à bras ouverts – qu'il ne croît jamais qu'il va me voler ma fille facilement, ce petit con ! Mais j'avais bon espoir quant à la discussion. Manifestement illusoire, l'espoir.

« Écoutez, Mr Evans » lancé-je soudainement, me surprenant moi-même. « Je peux comprendre votre appréhension et je peux comprendre que vous doutiez de ma sincérité. Sachant ce qu'on peut trouver sur les sites de rencontres, c'est tout-à-fait naturel. Mais je peux vous assurer que je suis sincère avec votre fille. Je l'aime et je ne suis pas près de la laisser tomber. »

J'aurais peut-être dû me taire. Mais que serait James Potter s'il ne faisait rien d'incontrôlé ?

« Comment cela s'est-il passé entre vous ? » me demande-t-il.

« Lily vous l'a dit, c'est grâce à Tinder qu'on s'est rencontré. Mais elle m'a fait attendre deux mois, peut-être trois, avant de me proposer un rendez-vous. Moi, j'ai attendu le temps qu'il fallait parce que je voulais vraiment apprendre à la connaître et pas seulement derrière un écran – et j'étais prêt à attendre plus, s'il le fallait » dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Et vous vous êtes mis ensemble aussitôt après votre rencontre ? »

« Pas du tout ! » rie-je. « Entre le moment où on s'est rencontré et le moment où on s'est mis ensemble, il s'est passé près d'un an. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Ah ! Là, ça sent le moment où il attend la réponse qui va m'enfoncer. Là, il attend probablement que je lui dise que j'ai fait du mal à sa fille pendant un an parce que je ne savais pas retenir mes hormones, ce qui lui permettrait de me discréditer une bonne fois pour toute. Sauf que ce n'est pas la réponse qu'il aura.

« D'abord, parce que Lily n'osait pas s'engager dans une nouvelle relation qui risquait de vite devenir sérieuse et de durer, par peur de revivre les mêmes choses qu'avec Aaron. Pour ce qui est de la suite, je suis désolé, Mr Evans, mais elle n'appartient qu'à Lily » m'excusé-je poliment. « Moi, pendant cette année, j'ai patiemment attendu que votre fille soit prête à me laisser une chance. »

« Sans jamais aller voir ailleurs ? »

« Jamais. Quand je suis amoureux, je ne suis pas intéressé par les coups d'un soir, Mr Evans. »

Il hoche la tête et focalise son attention sur la maison. J'en profite pendant qu'il ne me regarde pas pour fermer les yeux et laisser s'évacuer l'air que j'ai en trop dans mes poumons.

« Et maintenant ? » reprend-il.

« Mr Evans, j'aime Lily et je sais qu'elle m'aime aussi. Je ne prétends pas être l'homme idéal, mais je pense être celui qu'il lui faut. Et elle, elle est celle qu'il me faut » affirmé-je le plus sérieusement possible. « Je ne vous demande pas de m'apprécier. Je vous demande juste de me faire confiance et de me croire quand je vous dis que je ne ferai jamais de mal à Lily volontairement et qu'il n'y a qu'elle qui compte, à mes yeux. Elle et son bonheur. »

Je m'éclaircis la gorge avant de reprendre ma tirade. J'ai presque l'impression de défendre un de mes clients, là. Sauf que le client, aujourd'hui, c'est moi-même.

« Ce que je vous dis est peut-être très cliché. Vous l'avez peut-être déjà entendu dans la bouche de votre gendre. Mais je vous demande juste d'y croire et de croire en notre histoire, à Lily et moi. »

Il m'adresse un sourire qui, malheureusement, sonne faux et se dirige vers l'intérieur de la maison sans rien ajouter. Je souffle bruyamment et fais un ou deux tours sur moi-même, la tête dans mes mains et mes doigts tirant les racines de mes cheveux. Merde, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Tout allait bien avec Mr Evans, on parlait cordialement. Et il a fallu que cette foutue question vienne tout chambouler.

J'ai l'air d'être un mec de passage dans la vie de Lily ? Ça ne se voit pas que je suis fou d'elle, que je suis prêt à tout pour elle et que, plus que tout, je rêve de m'engager et de faire ma vie avec elle ? De quoi a-t-il besoin pour me croire ? Et puis, franchement, je peux concevoir qu'on soit de la vieille école et qu'on pense que les sites de rencontres ou les réseaux sociaux sont des endroits dangereux tant pour l'individu que pour la vie sociale, mais à ce point, c'est carrément maladif ! Si j'étais un mec de passage, si j'avais seulement voulu coucher avec Lily, je ne l'aurais pas attendue pendant aussi longtemps et je ne serais pas chez ses parents présentement.

« James ? »

Mes mains retombent le long de mon corps et mon regard croise celui de Lily.

« Ton père me déteste, c'est ça ? » demandé-je plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu. « J'ai vraiment fait tous ces efforts pour en arriver là ? Tout ça à cause d'un site à la con, qui n'a aucune importance à mes yeux ? »

« Eh ! » s'exclame-t-elle. « Je venais juste te chercher parce qu'on va prendre le dessert. »

On va prendre le dessert ? C'est une blague ?

« Tu te fous de moi, Lil's ? »

« Mon père ne te déteste pas, James » dit-elle en s'approchant de moi. « Certes, l'épisode site de rencontres lui déplait fortement. En revanche, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit, mais tu as réussi à le convaincre que toi et moi, c'était du sérieux. »

« J'ai réussi à le convaincre ? » répété-je. « Tu m'expliques pourquoi j'avais l'impression qu'il voulait me tuer ? »

« Disons que c'est un papa-poule, sur les bords ! » rit-elle. « Plus sérieusement, quand il est revenu dans le salon – et que toi, tu tournais en rond dehors, soit dit en passant – il m'a dit que malgré ton humour parfois douteux et tes cheveux en bataille, tu étais une très bonne personne. Et que je serais stupide de laisser ma chance passer. »

Mr Evans a dit ça ? Et moi qui pensais déjà à aller me jeter du haut de la tour de Londres ! J'attrape ma copine par la taille et l'attire contre moi, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Ses mains viennent se plaquer sur mon torse et elle me regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime, Lil's » dis-je doucement en l'embrassant.

Elle rigole contre mes lèvres et finit par me rendre mon baiser. Et quand nous nous séparons, elle prend ma main et m'entraîne vers le salon, où Mr et Mrs Evans nous attendent. Ils sont déjà installés à table et Mrs Evans est en train de remplir les assiettes à dessert avec la tarte au citron qu'elle a préparé. Mon dessert préféré… Quand je suis arrivé dans cette maison, tout à l'heure, je me disais bien qu'une vague odeur de tarte au citron flottait dans l'air.

J'espère que la tarte au citron de Mrs Evans est aussi bonne que celles que fait Dorcas, qui, selon moi, est le maître incontesté des tartes au citron.

 **OoOoOoO**

 _Home, sweet home !_ comme dit le proverbe. On va enfin pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses, maintenant. Pour une raison que j'ignore complètement, Lily était d'humeur joueuse sur tout le chemin du retour et n'a pas arrêté de balader sa main sur une zone plutôt sensible de mon anatomie, et j'ai dû me faire violence pour ne pas arrêter la voiture et lui sauter dessus. La voiture ne faisant pas partie des fantasmes de ma copine – ni des miens, d'ailleurs – et n'étant pas un endroit particulièrement confortable, il est, je pense, préférable d'attendre d'être chez soi. Surtout que coucher dans une voiture arrêtée sur le bas-côté d'une petite route de campagne seulement bordée par une forêt, le soir, alors que la nuit est déjà tombée depuis deux heures n'est pas forcément recommandé. Mais ce n'est que mon avis, bien-sûr.

« Je vais prendre une douche » décide-t-elle.

Elle croit qu'elle va s'enfuir comme ça et me faire languir un peu plus ? Elle rêve éveillée.

« Te fatigue pas, tu en auras besoin d'une plus tard » rétorqué-je en la poussant vers notre chambre.

« Peut pas attendre deux minutes, celui-là » râle-t-elle. « Sale chien en rut. »

Je la fais taire en l'embrassant langoureusement et plutôt que de me repousser pour me torturer un peu plus – ce qu'elle aurait fait si elle n'était pas aussi excitée que je le suis – elle se laisse aller contre moi. Je la fais tomber sur le matelas et viens me placer entre ses jambes. Ses genoux remontent naturellement vers mon bassin et je sens ses pieds reposer sur mes propres jambes.

« Après l'effort, le réconfort » souffle-t-elle à mon oreille, et je sens ses mains descendre entre nous pour déboucler ma ceinture.

Je grogne contre la peau de son cou que je commence à sucer et à mordiller quand ses mains viennent me caresser à travers mon boxer. Je dégage quand-même ma tête du creux de son cou pour parler – même si j'aurais préféré continuer à l'embrasser.

« Tu vois, Lil's » commencé-je d'une voix rauque, « je t'avais dit que tu l'aurais aussi regretté si tu m'avais émasculé. »

« James Potter, apprends à te la fermer » menace-t-elle en me fusillant du regard – même si l'effet n'y est pas, avec ses pupilles dilatées. « Je pourrais tout aussi bien te couper la langue. »

Elle le fait exprès ? Ah… Cette fille est géniale.

« Mmmh… Mauvaise idée. Elle aussi, tu l'aimes bien, il me semble » rétorqué-je le plus innocemment possible.

« Potter, tu la boucles ou je quitte ce lit ! »

« À vos ordres, Mrs Potter » dis-je en lui offrant mon plus beau sourire.

Elle me regarde fixement pendant quelques secondes, les yeux grands ouverts. Et moi, je n'arrête pas de sourire. J'adore ses réactions…

« Mrs Potter ? » répète-t-elle.

« Oh, oui » dis-je nonchalamment. « J'aime bien comment ça sonne. Pas toi ? »

Lily ouvre la bouche, puis la referme, puis la rouvre.

« James Potter, j'espère vraiment que ce n'est pas une demande en mariage et que tu ne t'es pas amusé à planquer une bague sur un endroit de ton corps peu approprié à cet effet ! » débite-t-elle d'une traite.

« Enfin, Lily ! » m'exclamé-je d'un air faussement choqué. « Tu me connais ! »

« Justement, James, je te connais. »

Je fais une moue boudeuse et hausse les épaules.

« Bon. Puisque tu ne me crois pas, je ne vois qu'une seule solution. Tu devrais aller vérifier toi-même. »

Lily écarquille les yeux avant de pouffer de rire, et je souris à pleines dents.

« T'es pas croyable… » souffle Lily, le rire dans la voix.

« Mais tu m'aimes » continué-je sur un ton charmeur.

Elle ne me répond pas et m'embrasse, toujours un grand sourire aux lèvres.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Boooon ok, le chapitre est cliché et fluffy à souhait xD Mais c'est pas ma faute, j'étais d'humeur un peu trop sentimentale ou romantique ou je sais pas quoi au moment où j'écrivais, ce qui m'étonne de moi-même soit dit en passant. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Vous avez aimé ? Vous n'êtes pas déçu ? J'espère tellement que ce dernier chapitre vous a plu !  
**

 **En tout cas, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu cette histoire et merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de commenter, c'est hyper gentil de votre part ! Bye bye ! :)**


End file.
